What's Wrong With Being A Blonde
by wormmonsoul
Summary: FINISHED! Taichi falls in love with Yamato, only Yamato has a reason to ignore him. If the reason is a big yakuza guy with a knife.. it's a good reason. Yaoi, Taito. Bad themes.
1. chapter 1

OK, it's Taito (I can't help - I love these guys, I do, I do, I do!!) it means yaoi. It's fluffy Taito. Kinda.  
Aaaaaaaaniwaaaaaaaayz, here's the story.   
//...// indicates thoughts. It's two years after the Digimon Adventure, that's why no new team, and basically no other Chosen but for you know who. (to those who don't know: a love between two guys, Yamato and Taichi, repeat, LOVE)  
And DISCLAIMER runs as following: I wrote long letters washed with tears to Toei and they still wouldn't let me have Digimon... *bursts in tears and grabs a photo of Yamato and turns on Negai Kanaeru Kagi to the point of being deaf..* I doooooon't owwwwwwn Digimoooon!  
  
-What's wrong with being a blonde?-  
Chapter 1  
  
Taichi's POV (point of view)  
  
He realised he had a special issue about blondes after his third girlfriend dumped him and he still missed her blonde hair. Ah, whatever. Taichi grumbled.  
  
For people who lived in the community of black haired and brown-eyed people, it presented some difficulty in finding a blonde girlfriend. //But why blonde?//  
  
Taichi sent the football in the goal and went to get it. The school was over; there was no one in the soccer field. Only him and the orange sun. It was a perfect place to scramble one's thoughts together and vent one's anger without damaging anything or anyone permanently.  
  
//Blondes are stupid. I mean that's the price for being a blonde - no offense! Get yourself together,  
Taichi! Why do you have to pick out a blonde from all the girls around you? You aren't stupid, right?  
Right?... Right.  
  
//No more blondes.//  
  
* * *  
//Taichi, BAKA! Stare the other way! No, I don't mean at her legs. I mean, right, left, turn around, damn you!// cried his inner voice, the one who didn't like blondes and was slowly beginning to realise there was no place for him in Taichi's head.  
  
//She has blonde hair...//  
  
//Dyed!//  
  
//Whatever. I wanna feel it. I wanna have her.//  
  
//Taichi, you're scaring me... Get away.//  
  
"Hi!" the girl smiled sweetly. Taichi slammed his jaws together with his hand. The girl laughed.  
  
"What's your name?" Taichi said.  
  
"Michiko. And yours?"  
  
"Tai... Taichi... Tai."  
  
The girl laughed again. //Taichi no baka... // Taichi thought, melting inside.  
  
* * *  
The orange sun was there again as well as he was. The brown haired goggle-crowned teen kicked the ball into the empty goal.  
  
Score!  
  
//What was she? Fourth or fifth...//  
  
//You'll get over it, Taichi. Be a man. She's not the first to dump you. Blondes come and go. And you're still great! Just look at the way you kick that ball around, marvelous, incredible, intrepid Yagami Taichi!!!//  
  
Taichi wiped his mouth with the sleeve.   
//I thought she'd be the first to work out nice. God, I mean - we kissed!.. That's when she broke down. And I'm still a virgin! At thirteen. Maybe, it's not that bad, I have four years more for this... But I liked kissing her//  
  
//No comments...//  
  
* * *  
"Hey, you look right down-hearted, Tai."  
  
"Lay off."  
  
"Is this because of that blonde chick? Aw, she's not worth it. Say, let's go to a disco tonight? You and I?  
No blondes?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Taichi was too shocked otherwise he'd pick his belongings and run away. Taichi wouldn't think of himself as gay, not yet. There were too many girls for him to discover. Besides, he hadn't yet met the guy of his dreams. His friend, who was a dark haired teen from his soccer team, flashed him a smile.  
  
"I personally always thought you were kinda cute, Tai."  
  
"Say it again, and you'll end up eating baby food throughout your life." Taichi got up however. "Let's go then?"  
  
"Glad you snapped out of it."  
  
* * *  
Taichi, Teishiro and some other soccer mates were sitting at a table in a nightclub, where they sneaked with the help of Teishiro's older brother, a bartender. The dark haired teen motioned somebody to come closer.  
  
"Over here, Ren-sama!"  
  
Taichi caught sight of blonde hair and his heart sank. //I thought I said no more blonde cute girls, right?!// But as the figure moved into light, Taichi's jaw dropped. How could he have mistaken it for a girl?!  
  
"Yamato." Taichi grabbed the blonde by his hand and pulled him down into the next seat. "I haven't seen you for ages! Where'd you been? Why didn't ya call me when you got back?"  
  
Taichi completely ignored the teen Yamato came with, concentrating on his long-no-see friend. A year they emerged fresh from the Digiworld Yamato disappeared out of sight, and Taichi could hardly get any news from Takeru who lived far away. Well, he wasn't able to register that Yamato was here again. Taichi wondered if Yamato hadn't forgot their crazy adventure in another world, his digimon. Anyway, the thought of his friend by his side sent lightings of pleasure into Taichi's skin.  
  
Taichi started because he realised Yama had been speaking for a long time now and Tai hadn't heard a word of it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You hair stuffed head! I said I was at my grandma's!"  
  
"What the hell you were doing there?"  
  
"She got seriously sick, Dad had to send me over, 'cause no one was available. And as the school year began I ended in the local school and was stuck there for a year."  
  
"I missed you," Taichi said.   
  
"What?!" Yamato shouted over the music.  
  
//Blondes!// Taichi sniffed. //Trust it to them to miss out the important part.//  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are the others?"  
  
"Who?!" Taichi stared at Yamato. He could see the blonde was working up. Taichi's legs went wobbly at this. He forgot how actually cute Yamato could get at times...  
  
"The team!" Yamato shouted. His eyes sparkled so fascinating when he was so angry...  
  
"You'll find out soon."  
  
//Fascinating? Tai, I'm scared.// said the voice that shouldn't be there and that always had to kick in with a drawling nasty notice, like 'I tooooooooold yooooou!...' when you did anything wrong.  
  
"Have you heard anything of Jyou? What's up with Koushiro? Where's Mimi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"C'mon, really? How's Hikari?" Yamato was so short-tempered.  
  
"As usual."  
  
Temper, temper... Taichi smiled contentedly when he found himself in charge of situation. With Yamato going slowly crazy, it was more fun.  
  
"She grew up a lot," he provided mercifully. He could see Yamato's lips moving in a swear.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yamato rolled his hands into fists.   
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Oh, how Taichi savored these moments when Yama was trembling with emotion.  
  
"How's Sora?"  
  
"Sora?" Taichi asked with an innocent face.  
  
Yamato muttered some curse, completely vexed. Why does Taichi had to be such a blockhead.  
Yes, Taichi could almost read it in his looks.  
  
Taichi smiled.  
  
Teishiro leant over to him, saying, "Your flirting with him is not even funny since it's so obvious."  
  
Taichi smiled more. Blondes. He knew how to wind them round his finger.  
  
* * *  
Yamato opened the door and found a grinning Taichi on the threshold.  
  
"Hi!" Taichi said cheerfully. "Thought I called on you, since you failed to show up at school." He pushed past Yamato and started to take off his trainers.  
  
"Oh, come inside," said the blonde in a bothered voice.  
  
Taichi didn't move his eyes off him for a second.  
  
"What?" Yamato said nervously.  
  
"Nothing," Taichi chuckled.  
  
Now he could see those blue eyes glistening dangerously.  
  
"Are you trying to get me?" Yamato asked impatiently.  
  
Wow, blondes think! Surprise, it didn't took Yama long to figure it out.  
  
"Stupid," Taichi waved it aside.  
  
"Then what are you staring at?"  
  
"Umm.." Taichi could see the blonde getting his emotions under control (no good!). "I'm kinda starving. D'you mind if I help myself to the fridge?"  
  
Taichi strode into the kitchen without a look back. He knew Yamato was following him. Awwww... maybe he was even angry with those nice tinkles in his eyes and curled lip?!...  
  
"Hey, I wanna eat some rice and sausages. Cook them for me!" Taichi pushed a frying pan into Yamato's hands.  
  
"Taichi.." said the blonde with a building menace.  
  
//Oh yes, he's getting it!// Taichi made a puppet face.  
  
"I'm so hungry!" he wailed. "Listen to my stomach!" he pressed himself to Yamato's front, leaving the blonde teen standing agape in his arms.  
  
"Hear it?" he asked most innocently.  
  
Yamato shot out of his arms and put the frying pan on the stove, throwing some sausages into it. Taichi sat down at the table watching him. Watching Yamato cook for him was so delicious.  
  
* * *  
"Hi!" Taichi almost toppled over with laughter when seeing the expression on Yama's face. The blonde was utterly clueless as to why Tai called on him after school. Again.  
  
"You're not telling me you're hungry?" Yamato blocked the door.  
  
Taichi managed to squeeze himself between the door and Yamato and into the apartment.  
  
"I am! But don't worry. I've got some food!"  
  
"Taichi..."  
  
Tai was about to melt down the wall when he heard those warning notes in his friend's voice.  
  
"Yama, but puhleeaaase? Mom left for the hairdresser's and I suck in cooking, I'm so hungry..."  
//I just could eat you up whole on the spot.//  
  
Yamato slammed the door shut and turned to Taichi. "This is starting to get regular..." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
//He's too clever for a blonde// Taichi thought. "Aren't you a natural blonde, Yama?" Tai asked all of a sudden.  
  
"What?"  
  
//Guess not..// "OK, what d'you pick? Fried chicken or spaghetti with meat?" Taichi held the packs of food in the air, letting Yamato choose.  
  
Yama grabbed a chicken pack with a snarl and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Next time, go to McDonald's!" he shouted as he irritably put on the apron. Taichi put his chin into his hands, leant over the table near the stove and smiled wickedly.   
  
* * *   
"Taichi, no!" Yamato said, about to slam the door in the brunette's face. Taichi put out a foot.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" he protested.  
  
"What are you doing here then?!!!" Yama said crossly. Taichi shuddered in pleasure.  
  
"We're friends, right? I thought I'd call on you since you're so lonely..."  
  
"You're thinking too much!" Yama snapped.  
  
"Yama, don't be a nerd! Whom are you hiding in there?" Taichi pushed the teen inside playfully but forcefully and shut the door behind himself. He was out of his trainers in a second, and, ignoring the fuming blonde, went into Yama's bedroom.  
  
"So, what do I find if I peek into this room?" Taichi teased.  
  
"Your death."  
  
"OK." Taichi opened the door. Before Yama could hurl himself at him Taichi checked that the room was clear of girlfriends, it was all he noticed because in a split of a second Yamato furiously hit him and Taichi quickly punched him in return.  
  
//Just like back in the Digiworld... only Yama was not so hot then...//  
  
The boys rolled on the floor, going for each other's throats. //I have him now.//  
  
Taichi knew he was stronger. Yamato was aware of it as well. And he would struggle away still, pinned with Taichi's weight to the floor. Tai straddled him and locked his hands over Yamato's head.  
  
"Gotcha..."  
  
"Get off me!" Yama wailed indignantly.  
  
Taichi leaned in closer to gloat silently to his blue eyes and to smell the frustration coming from the blonde. //I wonder it is such a strong emotion... like love... It must be what his love smells like...  
  
Taichi buried his face in Yama's neck, letting the blonde locks caress his cheeks and lips... Yamato panicked and tried to throw Tai off.  
  
"Hold still," Taichi commanded, enjoying his hair, its silky structure... //Aww god.// He ran his tongue over Yama's ear and tasted his hair.   
  
"Tai, what are you doing?" Yama asked in shock.  
  
//Stupid blondes... So hard to figure it out.// There was obvious panic on Yamato's face. He kicked out to free himself.  
  
"I said hold still, Yama," Taichi warned. His lips glided over his cheek and down his jaw line, taking in the tenderness of his skin. Taichi moved to the right side of his face that was still unattended by his lips and Yamato breathed a relief. Tai intuitively knew what the blonde was thinking about.  
  
Not lips...  
  
//Not lips, heh?//  
  
Taichi turned to study Yama's blue eyes. Scared, wrathful, confused, hopeful, puzzled, begging... Sooo emotional.  
  
//And why the hell not?!!//  
  
Taichi reached for his lips and his mouth crushed on Yamato's mouth, drinking that sweetness from him, forcefully driving his tongue in through Yamato's half-opened teeth...  
  
The blonde growled and threw his friend off. Yamato wiped his mouth and stood up, panting.  
Taichi was sprawled miserably on the floor, watching him... //Angered. So cute. Tai, you're   
in love. Thanks for the news.//  
  
"Get out," Yamato said with an ice edge to his voice. Taichi shook his head, slowly sitting up.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Yamato shouted. Taichi looked up. He was so mad... His hair was kind of tousled up and his face was flushed, he was shaking and clenching his fists.  
  
Yamato grabbed Tai's collar and slapped him on the side of his face with all his strength. Tears of pain spilled out of brown eyes.   
  
"Get out, Taichi... please..." Yamato begged. He helped his friend to stand up. "I'm sorry," he said, inspecting Taichi's throbbing cheek marked with his hand...  
  
//Blondes...//  
  
Tai smiled. "I'm not sorry," He leant to seal another kiss on Yamato's mouth. Yamato's hand collided with Taichi's right cheek, making it match his burning left one.  
  
"Remember the Digiworld, Yama?" Tai asked quietly. "Well, you weren't such a homophobe when we used to roll down the hill in one big heap... I'm pretty sure you aren't straight…"  
  
Yamato made an attemp to crash Tai's shoulders with his hands but he lowered his fists helplessly to his sides and finally hid them into the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"You're toying with me, Yagami Taichi. Don't." Yamato said with a restraint. "Please, go. I don't believe you for a minute."  
  
"Hontou ni dai suki..."  
  
"I didn't hear it..."  
  
"Then I'll be back." Taichi made an eye contact with his friend. All those blondes that had ditched him should have taught him to go back when it was required but Taichi was a tough nut to crack. He always knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with Yamato. He was resolved to be with Yamato.  
  
//I'll leave only to come back...//  
  
"You know," he said from the threshold. "You're not a natural blonde, Yama."  
  
"Oh yeah?" The teen referred casually propped his shoulder against the wall.  
  
"You're too clever," Tai informed him and marched out.  
  
Yamato smiled and ran his hand over his hair. "Stupid Tai... Stupid, stupid Tai. Anyway, what's all that belief about being a blonde?..." Yamato felt a shudder running through his stomach.   
  
//Oh no. Taichi is not coming back!... If I can help it.//  
  
A/N  
He he he... I ate too much chocolate when decided to write this... Anyway it was late at night... I think the story doesn't make any sense... to you. I have a part 2 in my head. Maybe part 3 eventually. I'm stuck on Taito. I love Taito. Taito is good. *smiles a Digimon Kaiser smile and whispers, "Seeing you squirm is so delicious..." *   
It's Taichi's idea blondes are stupid, no mine no offenses, and believe it you're hearing this from a blonde.  
(Baka means stupid in Japanese, hontou ni dai suki means I really like you. Is there anybody who doesn't know yet?)  
  
I really expect you to review you know… 


	2. chapter 2

I decided to put it into chapters, meaning I'm developing a plot. 0_o Well, guess I'll have to make up a new name to the story ... ah, whatever. I don't wanna.  
It's still Taito, though there isn't much in that chapter.. None, actually. Only thoughts. Important thoughts, dammit, read!  
Disclaimer is I LOVE YAMATO but it's not mutual since I set him up with Tai.. or whoever. I don't own Digimon. God, am I already tired of repeating it...  
Now remember a guy from the club? He's back!  
  
-What's Wrong With Being A Blonde-  
Chapter 2   
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
//Stupid Tai! Stupid, stupid, stupid...//  
  
Yamato smacked his fist into the wall. //Oh, Tai, why can't we just stay friends... No, you had to fall in love with me. On the other hand, I hope it's just lust. It will pass and everything goes back to normal.//  
  
Yamato pressed his palm to his lips. //He kissed me... Stupid romance-stuffed Tai. But I can't deny I wanted it - //  
  
The phone rang a bit too loudly for Yamato's nerves. He jumped up. The blonde snapped out of it and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello. Yamato?"  
  
"Ren?!" Yamato said, fighting for breath. His vision doubled for a second.   
  
"What's wrong, Yamato?" said the voice that sounded full of concern.  
  
Yamato's face became white. He was so scared, but he had to pull himself together. //No, there is no way I'm gonna tell him what happened, not to Ren, please, God, not to Ren... He must never learn about it...//  
  
"I'm OK... How're you?"   
  
"Is your friend gone already?" Ren asked casually.  
  
"S-sure. He just called to say hi.." Yamato frantically tried to make up a story that would sound true to Ren.  
  
"Whatever. How about a date, Yamato?" Ren grew serious.  
  
Yamato swallowed, "Sure. I'm free for tonight."  
  
"Oh good. Then, meet you at the usual place," Ren said with relief. "Love you, Yamato."  
  
"Love you too." Yamato put the receiver down. Tai had no idea what he was getting himself into...Yamato had better do something about that quick.   
  
So, what was wrong with being a blonde? Well, you can get yourself picked out by people you have no interest in..  
  
//It was my own fault anyway...// Yamato admitted. He threw himself down on the sofa and tried not to think about it. But it was all there... //Taichi has no idea.//  
  
His staying at his grandma... A little village... A school in 30 minutes by train... Ren.   
  
Ren went to high school. It was the only one in the provincial town and the same to junior high that Yamato attended. It was he who found out Yamato's musical talent... invited him to his band... found him a music teacher so that Yamato could learn to play guitar. Ren always knew what to talk about with him and suddenly he wasn't a stranger anymore. Yamato wondered sometimes how Ren happened to know everything about him, about his brother and parents.. One day Ren appeared at his grandma's house. Then it started to get regular. Then... he gave a whole load of reasons to make Yamato stay behind for band practice.. until one evening Yamato was late for the last train..   
  
And Ren was the only reason Yamato had to stay at grandma's for Christmas and never got to see Takeru and his friends that year, because Ren needed him for the school gig.  
  
And Yamato suspected NOTHING!  
  
So, as the train was gone... Ren who was seeing Yamato to the station, suggested he could stay over at his house.  
Yamato had no choice. It was a skillful trap. Then... Ren took him to his house. It was a great mansion, spacious, three floors high, with an inner garden, and too rich for common people.  
  
"How does your father manage to keep such a house and so many people in it?" Yamato asked in awe.  
  
"He happens to be a big-time yakuza in Tokyo," Ren replied carelessly. "And I'm his only son."  
  
Yamato turned to run away but like it was stated above, he was trapped.   
  
And Ren happened to be gay.  
  
"You're very cute, Yamato," Ren said. Yamato looked at the black-haired boy in puzzlement.   
  
"Don't call me that," he said.  
  
"But I want to." Ren leant in and kissed him on lips.   
  
Yamato pushed him away.  
  
"Yamato... let me get this straight," said the black-haired teen. "You're stuck in MY school, you're practicing with MY band, and you practically live in MY town... Be clever for a change."  
  
"I'm not gay!" Yamato tried to wriggle away from his arms. He knew that Ren talked sense. He wasn't blonde enough to miss the bodyguard with a huge gun outside Ren's room.  
  
"I'm not pushing you, Yamato. I think you're cute enough to be my boyfriend." Ren explained. "But I won't insist on anything. Maybe, you'll change your mind. Maybe you'll like it."  
  
Yamato stood still. "No sex?" he ventured his guess.  
  
Ren laughed softly. "No.. only if you ask."  
  
"OK."  
  
What other choice he had?!  
  
When Yamato decided to move to Tokyo again, since his grandma was OK, Ren went with him. He said he had a business to run and his father wanted to see if he was worthy.  
  
"You don't have to tell my father you're my boyfriend, Yamato," Ren said. "He doesn't really approve of my orientation. But he hates to see me hurt," he added as an after-thought.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Yamato smiled.  
  
"Should I?"   
  
It was something Yamato decided to never joke about. The way he said it...  
  
"I hate to be cheated on." Ren made himself quite clear.  
  
Tai.  
  
  
A\N  
Cool... done. *takes a long breath* Next chapter? Only if you're interested and if only it interests me.. Yeah, being mean is my greatest pleasure in life.. Only look at what I've done to Yama. *tears roll down her cheeks* But it was his fault for being so cute!  
yakuza - a criminal 


	3. chapter 3

Chapters might go slower now that I have to revise before I post. And besides, I'm grounded with no admittance to computer much less to Internet... Parents... They don't understand it when I have inspiration in the middle of the night and type away till six in the morning!  
Disclaimer: same as before. No money, no Digimon.  
Warning: gets limish-lemonish! More like my favorite NC-17!!!  
  
-What's Wrong With Being A Blonde-  
Chapter 3  
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
Yamato stopped before a brightly lit nightclub. It was the one Ren owned, their usual dating place, and also one where Ren liked to deal with people he didn't want to see living.  
  
"Hello, Yamato-kun." Yamato was on time, the bouncers greeted him and suggested he got inside quickly.  
  
Yamato found Ren behind their table in the shadowy area of the club. Ren smiled kindly at him and waited till Yamato sealed a quick kiss on his lips. After that, the boys sat close to each other on a cozy sofa. Yamato scanned the area for 'new faces'. Some were extremely amusing. Ren liked the guys with gay issues. Yamato chuckled inwardly recalling one red-haired guy getting pissed and sick of Ren and Yamato making out on the sofa and getting drunk enough to interrupt them.. Ahem, interrupt Ren. After Ren's smacking his head against a toilet seat for half an hour and making him crawl and beg for forgiveness, the redhead developed a sort of ADORATION for gays. After all, he wanted to keep living and preferably in one piece.   
  
//Then again, think of Taichi.// Suddenly all this wasn't so funny and Yamato swallowed uncomfortably. There were times when Yamato was scared of the black-haired yakuza out of his wits, Ren was a real maniac when if came to things he owned, Yamato being one of those things...  
  
"So, how's this Taichi's thing, anyway?" Ren asked casually. "Does he bother you?"  
  
Yamato flashed him a glance. It was almost supernatural he should mention the brunette right now. //What if... No, he can't suspect anything... You know he can. What's the point of this question? Ren must have fished out every bit of info on Tai.//  
  
//You know him more than I do, bet.// Yamato thought grimly. Another disturbing thought shot through his brain. //Careful, Yamato, he's testing you.//  
  
"No, he's okay. He helps me get ready for school."  
  
"Really, how nice of him," Ren buried his fingers in the blonde's hair. "He seems to know you very well.."  
  
"We've been friends since elementary school", the blonde answered with the sincerest smile. He hoped that it wasn't jealousy he'd just heard in that voice.  
  
"Friends? You hardly talked to him, Yamato", Ren pointed out.  
  
Yamato schooled his face and forced a smile.. //He knows that much...//  
  
"Well, two years ago we went to a summer camp and became friends there, got to know each other, the stuff..."  
  
"But your summer camp was cancelled in a day," Ren nervously tapped his fingers on the table.  
  
Yamato twitched and stared at his drink. //What to say?//  
  
"You are not hiding anything from me, Yamato?" Ren asked softly.  
  
//Yeah. To tell you the truth, me and Tai and a bunch of kids from Odaiba just went and saved two worlds, while in the Digital World. You won't believe it but we've been travelling there for months and it's been few minutes in the real world. The Digiworld is a place where the digimon live... but hey, Ren, I say you're totally clueless, so why not go there yourself and meet Gabumon, visit Vamdemon's castle, have a cup of coffee with Pinocchiomon on top of Spiral Mountain, or chat with Gennai...?  
  
//Think, Yamato!// his brain screamed.  
  
"Uhhm," Yamato shifted by Ren's side, "To tell you the truth..." A bright idea crossed his mind and he apologised to Sora in that instant, "I had that crush on one girl, Sora, she was really in love with Taichi, and I was pissed off naturally.. Hheh...It was just another of these kid soap-operas... I beat Tai up.. ehrm.. sorta.. and then he told me he cared about another girl all along, Mimi (SORRY, Mimi!!!) and we decided to be friends since.."   
  
Yamato sighed. //Lame, Yamato.// He carefully looked at Ren.   
  
Ren wasn't buying the story but didn't show that. The black haired leaned in and kissed Yamato on lips.   
  
"Well, good, I'd started to get worried", he told the blonde.  
  
Yamato put his hand in black hair and kissed Ren deeply on mouth in answer. His nervousness got a little better.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Ren."  
  
"Good."  
  
* * *  
(Tai's POV)  
  
Taichi was musing over his and Yamato's kiss. He had won the whole couch to himself and sprawled on it. He was in Teishiro's apartment and the boys were supposed to talk about soccer practice. Taichi couldn't focus though knowing that the blonde is somewhere out there... His lips were still burning.  
  
//Geez, why is Yamato such a homophobe...//  
  
"Tai, snap out of it," Teishiro said annoyed. "You keep smiling stupidly."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"C'mon, I know the blonde is involved," Teishiro pressed the topic.   
  
Taichi cast a side-glance at his teammate.  
  
"Oh no, it's not that Yamato guy," Teishiro protested.  
  
"Are you talking about the blonde with Hakada Ren?" his elder brother came up at once, interested.  
  
"WHAT?!" Taichi sat bolt upright. //What did he say?!!!//  
  
Akiji giggled. "I would know since I work at his nightclub, wouldn't I?"  
  
"It's not funny, oniisan," Teishiro said gloomily. Teishiro had the pleasure to observe earlier Taichi's crushes, and he knew how obstinate the brunette could get...  
  
"No!" Tai exclaimed in vigorous denial. "Not Ishida Yamato!"  
  
"That's him."  
  
"NO!" Taichi's heart sank. He stared at one point on the carpet. Something horrible was happening with his heart...  
  
"Taichi," Teishiro placed his hand on his shoulder. "Wake up. Remember the night we met them.. I bet, you never paid attention to Ren! And been flirting with his boyfriend all night long too! Stupid Tai..."  
  
Taichi did remember, now that it was mentioned.. He mistook Yamato for a girl because Ren had his arm placed on Yama's waist...  
Tai growled.   
  
"What's with you?" Teishiro drew back in a fright.  
  
"A jealousy fit," Taichi murmured. Ren's arm on his waist.. Yamato moving swiftly away as he caught sight of Taichi.. These looks sent by a tall black haired boy... Hakada Ren. He then missed the whisper Teishiro gave to everyone. "The owner... big... My brother's boss. Say hi to him and don't stick out.." Yamato driving him away after Taichi forced him to a kiss.  
  
"NO! He's mine!" Taichi shouted.  
  
"Don't be silly, Tai!" Teishiro cut him out. "Akiji.." he pleaded.  
  
The eldest brother looked gravely at him. "Don't push it, Yagami. Ren belongs to a powerful yakuza clan. You'll get yourself into a bloody mess. And I'm talking serious."  
  
Taichi stared at him in shock. //Yakuza? Yamato?.. Hold it...// "What, you want me to leave Yama alone?!" he asked incredulously.   
  
"Uhu," both brothers nodded. "No kidding, Tai," Teishiro added.  
  
"NO WAY." Taichi got up stubbornly and went to the door. He had to think it over. It was worth thinking..  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Had to see Yama."  
  
"Tai, he's at the club, right Akiji?.. He's with Ren," Teishiro followed him to the door. "You can't go."  
  
"How long they.."  
  
"They met a year ago," Akiji explained. "Hey, I can tell you something here. They never went beyond kissing. I would know, wouldn't I?" he added smugly.  
  
//Right.// Tai nodded in acknowledgement. His heart was flopping up and down in his chest and a stone settled in his stomach.   
  
//My Yamato...//  
  
"Promise, Tai?" Teishiro asked.   
  
"Hey!" Tai give him his best winning smile and went out, slamming the door behind himself. //'Hey' was not a promise, right? Right. Taichi, you aren't gonna lose this one. You simply can't.//  
  
//Right.//  
  
* * *  
(Yamato's POV. Early next morning.)  
  
Yamato was at Ren's house, taking a shower. He had to return home before his father realised how long he'd been out. Yamato used to stay at Ren over the last month and share his bedroom with him. No sex, as agreed. But Ren enjoyed having him around.   
  
//Psycho.//  
  
Yamato turned and found Ren watching him. //Oh, shit.// Yamato almost shuddered. Prickles ran up his back.   
  
"What's wrong, Ren?" he asked, turning slightly away to hide his blush. You don't find a guy in your bathroom every day.  
  
//Not exactly your bathroom.// said a small annoying voice that didn't like the look of things.  
  
//Shut up.//  
  
Ren ran an admiring check on the blonde. Suteki... Ren came up to the soaking blonde. His closeness and nakedness turned him on. Yeah, he promised... But.  
  
But Yamato didn't know what he was denying himself.  
  
//Hentai,// Yamato thought and took a deep breath. He wished he knew what Ren had running on his mind right now.  
  
He yelped when he felt Ren slide his hand down his back. His breathing quickened. He was shocked when Ren got under the shower fully clothed. The blonde clenched his fingers over his tube of shower gel. Yamato's eyes finally got wide when the black haired teenager pressed him into the wall with the weight of his body.  
  
"Ren..." Yamato struggled free. Ren knocked the tube out of his hands and it landed on the floor splattering the gel everywhere. Yamato froze.  
  
"'S 'kay," Ren kissed him on mouth and let his hands travel along his body. Yamato forgot to breathe. It was scary. On the other hand Ren's fingers were turning him on very fast.  
  
"Yamete!.." Yamato whispered in panic, but then Ren' kisses grew hungrier, he forced his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, leaving Yamato gasp. Ren stepped back a little and glared with approval at the frightened teen. He looked mad - his black hair were damp and sticking about his face and his shirt and jeans clung to his body, outlining it under the material, making his erection visible.  
  
//Ohmygod, how do I get myself out of this?// Yamato was hyperventilating. Thoughts raced through his brain.   
  
"Don't worry, Yamato," Ren smiled. "I won't hurt you."  
  
His hand reached down, and Yamato whimpered, his eyes shut. Ren once again was kissing him, switching his attention to his neck and shoulders, running his tongue along the water streams down his chest and stomach.. The black haired dropped to his knees. Yamato leant against the wall, trying to stiffle his moans. He was hard, he wanted it...  
  
He tried to replace Ren with Taichi in his mind... //God!// He gasped; it scared a hell of him and injected more pleasure into his body.   
  
"Yamato?" Ren asked softly. Yamato bit his lip and stared down at the boy. "You would like me to go on...?  
  
"There will be no sex, I promise," Ren added, strocking him.  
  
It was another choice he couldn't make. Yamato nodded.   
  
His brain switched again to picture Taichi. Yamato closed his eyes and made sure he was crying out Ren's name...   
  
Ren didn't let him come. Yamato was writhing in pleasure when the black-haired stood up and roughly turned him around, so that Yamato was pinned to the wall, and Ren was pressed against his back.  
  
Panic shot to Yamato's brain, but it was a dull panic.  
  
"I don't...please.." he managed to say with his tongue turning over heavily and unwillingly into his mouth.  
  
Ren said nothing. His fingers moved insistently on his body, and he was pressing closer, panting into Yamato's ear and groaning quietly. Yamato wondered what WOULD happen anyway. He cried out in protest as Ren's hand released his crotch. Ren turned his face to him forcefully to crush his mouth on the blonde's in a wet sucking kiss. The teenager started rubbing himself over Yamato, his hand resuming the lost grasp.   
  
As the pleasure hit him, Yamato found himself imagining Tai again...  
  
"Oh my... Ren..." he moaned.   
  
Ren moved over him in imitation of a dry sex though it was very wet and soaking, with the water streaming down on them.   
  
Yamato came. He stared down catching his breath, watching water swirl around his toes and plummeting down through the holes on the floor. Slowly his mind regained his place into his head, and familiar sensations returned - he felt water running down the sides of his face, Ren biting his shoulder...  
  
Yamato shivered. Ren let go of him. Yamato could tell with his back to him that the black-haired was smiling.   
  
"Good," Ren said.   
  
He threw off his clothes, pushing them in a damp heap in the corner. Yamato watched him with caution. He was tired and he eyelids were heavy.  
  
"Tired? Gozoku will take you home," Ren pressed his lips to Yamato's cheek and took in a long breath. "Smell good... You're cute when you're blushing, Yamato."  
  
Yamato accepted another of these hateful kisses on the lips and tried to smile.   
  
He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to either.  
  
"Jaa mata, love," Ren said and exited the bathroom.  
  
Yamato closed his eyes, worn out. He wanted to go home, and he wanted Tai.  
  
  
A/N   
Ahhhh... boy, I'm sleepy too.. Don't even have the strength to make an appropriate ending. Hey, which of my endings were appropriate?! And this chapter finally has lime-lemon.. Glad? I KNOW it's not Taito.. but things are moving on, 'kay?! Yes, next chapter I'll bring on Taito...and.. ahem. There maybe rape you know.. Interested? Yes, next chapter includes all Digidestined.  
I'm such a pervert - making Ren jerk off on Yama-sama.. I hate Ren! *puts up a pic of Yama and Tai holding each other and smiles silly*  
Oniisan - older brother  
Suteki - beautiful, cool  
Hentai - pervert  
Yamete - stop it  
Jaa, mata - see ya 


	4. chapter 4

TAITO (finally)  
disclaimer:... you know. no improvement still. i don't own digimon. these two own my head and my time and my computer, and do some questionable things there. And I don't own the song.   
  
-What's Wrong With Being A Blonde-  
Chapter 4  
  
(Taichi's POV)  
  
//Yamato... why?//  
  
Two days passed since Taichi saw Yamato. The blonde didn't answer phone, locked the doors and drew curtains on his windows. Taichi was going mad with frustration. There was so much to talk about..  
  
//I thought you were mine. I always did. It's not fair. It was me who held your hand when we were shot with the Arrows of Love...//  
  
Taichi fantasized about the two of them, together, loving each other. There was no place for Ren in his dreams.  
  
//It was me, Yamato. You know it. You must love me.//  
  
Taichi suspected that the blonde wasn't fond of the yakuza boy. In that case, he would just have to say the relationship was over.  
  
//This is fair.//  
  
Or, if the going got tough... the tough would get going.  
  
//Now I will only have to steal you from Ren.//  
  
"Watch out, Taichi!" Teishiro called and sent the soccer ball flying to him. Taichi kicked it into the goal.   
  
"Cool!!" the voice full of admiration said.   
  
//Oh, no, not that nerd again..// Taichi thought. But it was. The short spiky-haired boy sprinted towards him across the school ground and stopped before him, grinning like an idiot. There was some kind of goggles on his dark mahogany hair.  
  
"Great, Taichi-san, oh, please, can you stay after school and play with us?!" the boy begged. "You can teach me so much...? Puhleaaase?"  
  
From his experience Taichi knew the boy would follow him everywhere, begging, if he simply rejected him. He had to find some valid excuse, like his mother went to the Bahamas and left no food so he had to cook, or like, take Hikari shopping for her wedding dress...  
  
Taichi looked around for inspiration... and gasped. The blonde teen in the green jacket and gray trousers stood at the school gates, inspecting the students nervously.   
  
"Yamato, over here!" Taichi shouted eagerly and waved. Yamato came up with a somewhat wry smile.. Taichi tore his eyes from his full lips and forced back his daydream about how he pulled Yamato close and kissed him and...   
  
"Hi," Taichi said breathlessly. "Welcome back to school, Yama..."  
  
The mahogany-haired boy looked in puzzlement at the two. Then he pouted and folded his hands on his chest, glaring defiantly at the newcomer. While Taichi was drooling over the sight of Yamato...  
  
Yamato got uncomfortable under the boys' fixed stares.  
  
"Hi, Tai, hi, you," he nodded to the small boy. Taichi became aware of the boy's existence, turned to him and said, "Sorry, I have to show Yamato round the school today, Dai..." he scratched his head - //What's his name?..//  
  
"Come and play, Daisuke!" one of his fellows called. The mahogany-haired boy sent Yamato an irritable glance and returned to the game.   
  
Taichi touched Yamato's hand redirecting his wandering (on purpose) attention to himself. A fit of jealousy seized him at the thought that somebody else had kissed those luxurious lips...  
  
//This Ren...//  
  
"Let's find the others?" Yamato suggested. He kept considerable distance between his friend and himself. A sweet ache flooded Taichi's chest. //Why is he moving away?//  
  
"I know about you and Ren," he blurted out. Yamato took a sharp breath and stared. The brunette took the opportunity to lean closer...  
  
"Hey, Taichi!" A girl ran up to them. "How're you d... Yamato?" she said unbelievingly.  
  
"Sora?"   
  
The last time Yamato saw her she was wearing jeans and her hair was tucked under one of her hats. It's been awhile since Sora had put on a skirt and started looking very lovely in it.   
  
"How are you?" Sora asked. "Sorry for not calling, Taichi told us you were here but.." she trailed off blushing.   
  
//Of course, if I told you how hot Yamato looked, you would be calling 5 hundred times a day,// Taichi knitted his eyebrows and gave a possessive look to the blonde. Luckily, neither Yamato nor Sora noticed it. Unluckily, somebody else did.  
  
"That's fine," Yamato moved to her side quickly. "Let's go find the others? I'm dying to see them."  
  
Taichi placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder (brushing his hair in the process) and smiled a content smile. //Here, Yama, you belong to me...// Yamato turned his face to him a tiny bit. His blue eyes were wide and wild. Taichi rubbed his shoulder and hurried him to the school.  
  
//Don't you grope MY boyfriend, Yagami,// thought a grim dark-haired boy, watching the two from the inconspicuous place at the fence. //You'll be so... sorry.//  
  
Inside, they ran into another familiar person.  
  
"Hey, Koushiro!" Taichi shouted. The redhead turned and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Yamato. Good to see you."  
  
Yamato chuckled. Koushiro was not impressed as usual. He asked how Yamato was doing politely then turned to a violet-haired girl in huge round glasses who started to point something energetically on a paper.   
  
"Yeah... yeah.... OK, right, Miyako... yeah... keep going. Don't you have classes?" Koushiro asked hopefully. The girl sighed and rolled her paper. Her gaze stopped at Yamato and she eyed him with interest.   
  
"Do I know him?" she asked Koushiro.  
  
"This is Ishida Yamato, my old friend."  
  
"Hi. I'm Inoue Miyako.." she stretched out her hand, but Taichi pushed Yamato past her and cried annoyed, "Aren't you late for your classes?!" Sora giggled. Koushiro sighed in relief as the four of them paced down the corridor. They didn't make much progress, because the window ahead on their left exploded in million shards and the soccer ball flew through it and bounced off the wall. Taichi scooped it and the company peered outside.  
  
"Oooops," said the mahogany-haired boy gaping at the mess he had made. Hikari, Taichi's little sister, ran up worriedly.  
  
"Daisuke, look at this!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Hikari!" Daisuke's eyes shaped up like hearts.  
  
"Were you trying to show off before my sister again?" Taichi scowled.   
  
"Well... I... no... I mean... I was playing..." Daisuke stammered, his eyes darting from the laughing company behind Taichi to his idol and Hikari.   
  
"Motomiya!" bellowed a teacher. "A broken window again!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"To my office, Motomiya, and NOW!"  
  
The boy sighed vexedly and kicked the ground, walking off and grumbling. Taichi threw the ball after him.  
  
"Hello, Yamato!" Hikari greeted him sweetly. Taichi raised his eyebrows at her in a warning - he told her about them. Well, the part about Taichi loving him dearly... not the physical stuff. She was only 9, after all.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen you for ages, Hikari. You sure look gorgeous."   
  
The girl giggled and went to her friends, throwing a funny look at her brother. Taichi gripped Yamato's hand again and dragged him to their classroom. His face spread in a smile as the blonde struggled to catch up with him.  
  
"Bye, Koushiro!" Yamato said and shouted. "Taichi, stop it! Or I'll kill you!"  
  
"It's music to my ears, Yamato," Taichi said.  
  
"Hey, Taichi, over here!" Sora stood at the entrance to their homeroom.  
  
"I want to talk to Yamato in private," the brunette strode farther. The bell rang. "Oh shit!"   
  
* * *  
Yamato watched him warily throughout the lesson. //What does he want to talk about? How did he find out about Ren? Does he realise how dangerous this is?...//   
  
Taichi's eyes were glued on his lips again, as he kept turning his head over his shoulder. //So delicious...// Another daydreaming sequence shot through his mind.  
  
"YAGAMI TAICHI!" the teacher hit the blackboard and half the class woke up from their slumber. Taichi stared down the book, expressing shame with his stature.  
  
//I need to talk to him, I need to see him every day... every night... // he thought in determination.  
  
//I can't escape Taichi no more... Someday, Ren will find out and what then?// Yamato bit his lips.  
  
"Ishida, read the next sentence. Ishida Yamato?!" The teacher was getting angry.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Yamato felt hot under everyone's stares and glared in the book.  
  
Taichi was given another good reason to eye Yamato. //If only I could take his sweet face in his hands and kiss those trembling lips again...see that desired expression in his sky-blue eyes... If I could...//  
  
"YAGAMI TAICHI!"  
  
* * *  
Everywhere Yamato went, Taichi followed. He was goggling at him from a safe distance until Yamato was thoroughly fed up. He wished Taichi came up and then Yamato would make him see the POINT of not spying on him.. The long hall during the lunch break stayed clear of the students. Yamato turned around only to find Taichi three steps away.   
  
"I need to talk.." Taichi whispered.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Yamato rounded on him.   
  
The brunette suddenly thrusted his hands out and pinned Yamato to the wall. He pressed his body to the astonished blonde's tightly and breathed down his neck. A hungry look came into his eyes.  
  
"Yagami, let me go!" Yamato said, the last words came out somewhat breathlessly as Taichi began to run his fingers over his lips. The blonde shuddered.  
  
"Yamato..." Taichi purred, then proceeded to kissing him.   
  
The blonde tried to squeeze himself into the wall to escape the kiss, but his attempts sent him sliding down the wall and into Taichi's lap, until eventually he was jammed between the brunette and the wall.   
  
//Why am I always being cornered by rabid boys?// Yamato thought desperately. //Time to dye my hair black or else..//  
  
Taichi's left hand was massaging the skin of his head, pushing through his blonde hair; his right hand was rubbing at his hip. Yamato was like hot wax by now. He relaxed into the kiss before discovering that Taichi didn't have much practice in those things. Yamato quickly overtook him and kissing him deeply. Taichi was a bright student.  
  
"I'm not sure I know who you mean but..." a childish voice sounded in the hall and abruptly trailed off.  
  
"Hey!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "Careful, kid, I nearly toppled o.." And in a shocked tone it continued, "Taichi??"   
  
Taichi tore away unwillingly from Yamato's mouth and turned around. Jyou with a very strange funny face stood next to a small boy from Odaiba elementary, whose eyes were startling green and very large at the moment.  
  
"So this is the one you were looking for," the small boy said and took a deep breath before spluttering out. "Well, if you don't need me anymore..." and running away. (a/n it was Iori, yeah, I know you guessed already)  
  
"Jyou, don't just stand there, help me!!" Yamato fought to get away from Taichi.  
  
"I didn't see it, did I?" Jyou stared at the two.  
  
"No, you didn't!" Yamato pushed the brunette away and stood up, straightening his hair.  
  
"Why're you always pushing me away, Yama-chan?" Taichi with a blissful smile on his face rose to his feet.  
  
"ALWAYS?!" Jyou shrieked.   
  
"Hi, Jyou!" The blonde hid behind his back when Taichi reached out to pull him into another embrace. Taichi made a dash for him but Yamato turned Jyou around to keep safe away from the brunette.  
  
"Hey, stop using me as a wall!" Jyou wailed.  
  
~You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss...  
But you know but you know that you...  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart...~  
  
A song drifted up from the open window. Taichi chuckled.   
  
"What are you doing here, Jyou?" Yamato wondered.  
  
Jyou froze with a painful expression on his face. "I remembered it before I stepped on you two making out like crazy," he complained. He gave a cautious glance to the teens. "When did it start?"  
  
"About a minute before you showed up."  
  
"No, I mean, your...eh .. relationship."  
  
"Same answer."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, Yamato.. but you were so sweet and I couldn't resist..." Taichi shrugged.  
  
"I've had enough of your 'talk'," Yamato snorted.  
  
"Excuse us." The brunette ignored Jyou and pulled the blonde into an empty classroom. "Dump Ren," he said.  
  
Yamato gaped at him. "DUMP Ren?! Dump REN???"  
  
"Why not?" Taichi asked innocently.  
  
"He's ... he's..."  
  
"Not so gorgeous as I am?" Taichi helped.  
  
"Forget it," Yamato stared out of the window, his face gloomy.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Yamato gasped. He locked his eyes with Taichi's for a second. Then he stormed out of the room and ran away.  
  
* * *  
//I said that, didn't I?// Taichi stared into nothingness. //Why did I... Hell!//  
  
"YAGAMI TAICHI!" the teacher bellowed for the hundredth time. "WHY DON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR LESSONS FOR A CHANGE!"  
  
"Gomen..." Taichi sighed and turned the page over. His classmates tried to stifle a laugh. He started to read the passage but it was a wrong one, so the teacher warned him to stay awake or else...  
  
Taichi felt something hit his head. A crumple of paper landed on his desk. Taichi stole a glance back to the blonde, met his insistent stare and read the note hastily.  
  
#It's just lust #  
  
Taichi took a deep breath. He scribbled an answer.  
  
#No #  
  
The answer came flying back at once.  
  
#It's dangerous #  
  
#I don't care #  
  
He almost heard Yamato sigh heavily.  
  
#Idiot. Imbecile. Cretin. Psycho. It's just because you're obsessed with blondes?!! #  
  
#I am IN LOVE with a certain blonde at the moment! ^_- I believe I was in love with this blonde since the Digiworld...#  
  
Yamato sent him a furious look and Taichi smirked.  
  
#Liar #  
  
#Want me to prove it? #  
  
#You wouldn't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . 


	5. chapter 5

This gets angsty a bit... a helluva lot angsty. And I have Takeru here!!!! And some hints about Yamato's future occupation, I mean singing not the a*** (the forbidden word) thing. Thanks for your reviews, here I go with the next chapter.. The ratings go higher here, so be warned.  
Disclaimer: you know I don't own the Digimon, you watched the show...  
  
~What's Wrong With Being A Blonde~  
Chapter 5   
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
//Oh, will this never end?/  
  
Yamato looked out of the window. He was imprisoned in the classroom with a load of tasks to do. He was going nuts. Taichi was sleeping on the next desk, dreaming his happy dreams about the two of them. It was very much like Taichi to ask Yamato to do his math tasks for him.  
  
flashback //Why?//  
  
//Because, I love you, stupid.//  
  
//Rrrright.// end flashback  
  
"Ishida Yamato?" Yamato started when somebody called out his name. A woman stood in the doorway of the classroom.  
  
"Yeah... Yes, I am, sensei!" He rushed to his feet when he recognised the woman as a teacher. When he took another look he recognised her as his music teacher from elementary school.  
  
//What, did I forget to bring my homework two years ago, or something?//  
  
"Hello," he said uncomfortably.  
  
"You have grown up, Ishida-san," she said pleasantly and Yamato's hand darted to feel his longish hair automatically. "Are you still interested in music? I wonder if you enrolled into any club here?" she asked. (a/n in Japanese schools pupils are to sign for some extracurricular activity)  
  
"No, not yet.."  
  
"You're always welcome in my club, of course," she told him. "There are several boys your age who'd love to have your company."  
  
Yamato smiled. "Thank you." It was nice to feel loved...  
  
Then something behind the window caught his attention. Children and teenagers hurried home and there was quite a throng but... There was a blonde boy in the schoolyard... There are few blondes in Tokyo.   
  
//Ta...Takeru...?// And then with a growing sense of misgiving.. //Here?!//  
  
"Um.. excuse me," Yamato mumbled and rushed out of the classroom. Takeru couldn't get here so fast after school and it is very unlikely that his mother dropped him here so that he could see his older brother. Yamato descended the stairs and pushed through the small crowd near the entrance. It was very unusual and it troubled him. He broke into running outside.  
  
The worst trouble Yamato could imagine was Ren.  
  
Taichi raised his sleepy head.  
  
* * *  
It WAS Takeru. Yamato's heart was beating wildly. He ran up to his brother and hugged him for an instance. He drew away, knowing that Takeru wasn't a little kid anymore to handle the display of affection with people around. Takeru was beaming at him, looking somewhat proud and hopeful. His eyes were just as sweet as Yamato remembered from the Digiworld.  
  
"Takeru... how are you? What are you doing here?" Yamato questioned him. His voice was worried but his eyes were full of love.  
  
"I wanted to see you," the boy answered simply. In the past two years he had grown up a lot, and was taller than most kids of his age. Ishida's line... Yamato frowned and let his worry overtake his joy.  
  
"Alone? What will your mother say?!"   
  
Takeru put his fingers through the straps of his bag. "Hey, I'm glad to see you too."   
  
Yamato chuckled. "But how did you get here?"  
  
Takeru half-turned to throw a glance back when a firm hand squeezed the boy's shoulder and a familiar figure loomed behind his back.  
  
"Hi... Yamato," said Ren.  
  
Colour rushed in the blonde's face and his heart missed a beat. Yamato stared at the dark haired criminal with shocked round eyes. Suddenly the day wasn't so sunny and alive with the noises of school anymore.  
  
"Ren..."   
  
"Sorry, I stole your brother. I just wanted to make you... happy." There wasn't a shadow of a smile on Ren's face and Yamato knew he meant 'stole' when he said it. The blonde swallowed painfully. //He'd better not touch Takeru...//  
  
"Go play, kid," Ren pushed Takeru in the direction of Odaiba Elementary. "I need to talk to your brother."  
  
"Say hello to Hikari," Yamato nodded to him and shooed him away. Anything to get Ren's hands away from his brother. Takeru cheerfully took off.  
  
"Hikari.. is Yagami Taichi's little sister?" Ren asked innocently. Yamato felt sick.  
  
"Why are you here, Ren?"   
  
"Just like I said.. Wanted your brother to remind you you have a family. Or do you not care?"   
  
With these words Ren placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder and pulled him into the shade of trees where they were guarantied some privacy.  
  
"Your brother is really cute.."  
  
"Don't you touch my brother!"  
  
"And a blonde too. Very cute. Maybe he doesn't have your wonderful eyes, but if I get bored I might fail to notice this... I'm so lucky he looks like you, Yamato."  
  
Ren stopped by a tree and inspected the grass under his feet.   
  
//I don't like it...//  
  
"Why would you get bored?" Yamato's throat went dry at the close look Ren fixed on him  
  
"Why, after you give me up for that Yagami..." Ren trailed off.  
  
The blonde said nothing. He didn't even twitch. His back was stiff and his face expressionless, he knew Ren was trying to force some answer from him, no, expected Yamato to say that they would better break up and that's that. But Yamato would suffer greatly for that audacity because no one ever told Ren to fuck off without losing a part of his body at least.. Takeru was here, and Yamato was very concerned with what could happen to his brother.  
  
"No?" Ren asked. He was angry. He was mad.  
  
"Please, don't touch my brother." Yamato said with tears in his eyes and in his voice. "Please.."  
  
"High time you started worrying about him."  
  
"Please, Ren.."  
  
Ren grabbed Yamato's shoulder and brought him closer. Yamato yelped in pain. "Listen, cutie.."  
  
"Get your hands off him, you jerk," said a determined voice. Yamato's heart gave a huge leap and sank into his stomach for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"Yagami Taichi," Ren bowed. He motioned somebody to come up. Two blockheads with faces that screamed 'I'm yakuza and proud of it' appeared instantly and hurled Taichi against a tree. Yamato knew all too well what was going to happen. He bolted out of Ren's arms.  
  
"Tai!"   
  
Ren held the struggling boy firmly against himself hissing viciously in his ear, "Yamato, I have my company watch over your little brother so CALM THE FUCK DOWN! ...Thank you."  
  
Yamato racked his brain desperately for an idea that could save them all.. Taichi glowered at Ren with a plain look that said 'I'm not afraid of you and you can screw yourself if I ever will'.  
  
"So sweet," Ren smirked.   
  
"Ren.. let's... let's talk about this, please."   
  
"Talk?" Ren shouted. "You want to talk now, huh, Yamato? Don't you think it's a bit late for TALKING?!"  
  
The passing teenagers gave them quizzical nervous looks and hurried away. Yakuza wasn't a pleasant sight.   
  
One of the big mean guys punched Taichi in the guts. Yamato winced and shivered.   
  
"You don't understand, Ren," he said quietly. "Taichi is.."  
  
"I understand perfectly, Ishida. If it weren't for him," Ren swung his head in Taichi's direction (another yakuza gave him a blow in the chest), "you could still be mine."  
  
"He is my friend. Stop it. Please," the blonde stared at Taichi, who was visibly green in the face, short of breath and clutching his stomach painfully.   
  
"Guys, take him away," Ren commanded and turned to Yamato. "A friend now, I'm intrigued. You want to talk, let's talk, Yamato. But I don't have time for you now. Unfortunately, you're kind of not my adorable boyfriend anymore."  
If Ren intended to strike Yamato down with this proclamation, he was having no such luck. Yamato shouted back at him, "Let Tai go!" Then Ren slapped him. Hard as if trying to slap a common sense into his head.  
  
"Think, Yamato, for a change! I'll take Yagami as a warrant that you'll show up. You know where. Now, take your brother home or his mom will go crazy." Ren drew near and pressed his mouth into his burning cheek. "Or maybe you want to ASK me to drive him home myself?"  
  
Yamato jerked away furiously. There was still a chance to grab Taichi and run away... but then Takeru... he couldn't leave Takeru. //Another plan: you make sure Takeru's safe and go for Taichi...// There simply wasn't enough time. //I can't save both of them... Only one.// Yamato gave a trapped look to Ren. //You! How dare you make me choose between my brother and my.. my Taichi, damn you!//  
  
"You can't bring Taichi into this!" Yamato said around a lump in his throat. "This is so wrong, Ren.. You promised.."  
  
"I didn't bring 'Taichi' into this, you did, Yamato. Sayonara."  
  
Ren walked to the black car waiting for him at the entrance to the school ground. Yamato watched helplessly as the blokes tucked Taichi into the car. He didn't realise he was shaking. //This is too bad... //   
  
"What's wrong, oniisan?" Takeru ran up to him. His face was clouded with worry. His big brother gritted his teeth, "Nothing." //Takeru must stay out of this at all cost..//  
  
"Club, Gozoku!" Ren called out from the front seat. The tyres screeched, engine roared and the car took off.  
  
Takeru tugged at Yamato's sleeve. His brother looked blankly at him, a red spot shining on his cheek.  
  
"Yamato?" Takeru asked. "Is it something I did?"  
  
Yamato put his hand on his brother's shoulder and shook his head again. //Why did you go with Ren?//  
  
"He told me I would see you, that's why," Takeru answered.   
  
"Huh?" Yamato realised he had said his thoughts aloud. "He what?"  
  
"He was waiting for me after school and he said he was gonna take me to you and I saw him last year at Grandma's... Isn't he your friend?"  
  
"Yeah," Yamato rubbed his swollen cheek. He kneeled before Takeru and looked into his eyes. "Never ever again go anywhere with anyone without mom's permission, understand?"  
  
Takeru nodded seriously. "Where did Taichi go, anyway?"  
  
Yamato clasped his hand around Takeru's protectively and didn't answer.   
  
"I need to get you home. Mom's probably called the police. Come, 'touto." (a/n little brother)  
  
* * *  
Yamato was sitting curled up in the subway train. It was sundown and two hours before Ren's club opened. His nerves were a mess.. Taking Takeru home brought the strain off him but not for long. He was jumping with every sound.   
  
Tai...  
  
They didn't even kiss properly. Stupid Tai didn't know how to kiss.   
  
Yamato stared out of the window at the flashing lights. It was getting dark.   
  
//What am I to tell Ren? I don't want to be with him, not anymore, not ever... He's gonna kill me. Or worse - he's gonna kill Taichi. Oh god, I must do anything to get Taichi out of this.//  
  
//That's right, it's all my fault.// (a/n actually this is what Yamato always says that's why I put it. Personally I hate it.)  
  
The blonde fixed his gaze outside of the window. The wall of the dark tunnel was streaking past. He was hurled through Tokyo to his ultimate destination. His thoughts rushed through the pulsing blot of nerves that was his brain. The blue eyes were completely blank.  
  
//Taichi. I need to save him.//  
  
//I can't live without him.//  
  
***  
In Ishida's apartment Yamato threw his school bag in the corner and changed quickly. He pulled on his jeans and a white and green t-shirt. He clasped the belt on his waist and fastened the clasps of the black motor-ride gloves over his wrists. His hand ran automatically through his hair, messing it properly. In the kitchen he scribbled a note for his father and pinned it to the fridge. The thought about getting some dinner nearly made him sick. Tucking his arms into the sleeves of his leather/jeans jacket he went out.  
  
He made it to the corner of the street when a car running at full speed stopped by and the driver got out and barred his way.   
  
"Get in."  
  
Yamato lingered. The face was familiar. What was his name?  
  
"Get IN!" The driver hurled him on the back seat and slammed the door. The black car took off.  
  
"But for Ren-sama, I would smash your pretty face with a hammer," said the driver.   
  
"Gozoku," Yamato moved away on the backseat, now remembering the driver's name. He sometimes took him home or to Ren. "Where are we g..."  
  
"Hold still, blondie," threatened the young man tearing one hand from the steering wheel and pointing a knife at Yamato. Yamato swallowed. This was more serious than he wanted to think about.  
  
"Where's Taichi?" Yamato whispered fascinated by a quivering blade.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"   
  
Yamato jerked back. The brown eyes glared at him with hatred from the mirror.   
  
"I would so much like to rip you open..." the man said through his teeth. "If only you got Ren-sama really mad... If only a word was so much as whispered against you..." The yakuza dropped his knife into his pocket and grabbed the steering wheel again.  
  
Yamato stared at the back of his head with wide eyes.   
  
The driver hit the brakes before the back door of Ren's club. He got out and yanked Yamato out of the car nearly tearing his arm off in the process.  
  
"Oh!" Yamato cried, "Hey, I can get out myself, tha...."  
  
Then he was thrown against the wall and his head connected with the stone so badly it sent sparks in his eyes. Yamato grabbed the wall for support and stared through the blur at the approaching man. He felt sick. The psycho WAS going to kill him...  
  
"Gozoku," commanded the familiar voice. A stream of light fell from the open door. Ren pulled the blonde in his arms protectively and Yamato clutched Ren's shirt to keep upright, still feeling dizzy from the hit.  
  
"Go upstairs and take Yagami down."  
  
"Tai..." Yamato muttered.   
  
"Come, Yamato." Ren scooped him up in his arms like a baby and entered the dark corridor. Yamato stiffened at the thought of being carried but he didn't protest. It was kinda Ren's territory and Taichi was sorta his hostage.  
  
"So, Yamato," Ren panted. "You are heavy. You aren't eating sweets, are you? 'Cause I'd like you to stay slim."  
  
Yamato didn't come here to discuss his weight. He ignored the remark.  
  
Ren dumped him on the couch and Yamato sat up quickly not wishing any funny thoughts to enter into the elder teen's head. Ren brushed his fingers over the swelling spot on his temple.  
  
"Hurts? I'm gonna kill him." He kissed the scratch. Yamato reeled back.   
  
Ren got mad and locked his hand on the back of Yamato's head and yanked him close for a long kiss. Yamato fought but then a cold piece of metal was pressed into his back and he held still. Ren stopped the kiss and smiled fondly before his eyes turned to slits and he hit the hand with the knife away from the boy.  
  
"Fuck off, Gozoku!" he snapped, "I can deal with him myself!!"  
  
"Ren-sama..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
At that moment Yamato saw Taichi. "Oh god..." he gasped.  
  
The brunette was propped against the wall, his hands tied up. He had been locked in a closet for past five hours without food or drink (Yamato wouldn't bet on Ren's merciful side). They probably beat him. He had a sick look about himself.   
  
Yamato rushed to him. "Taichi! Taichi, look at me, please, look at me!.."  
  
There was a growl from the couch and Ren said sharply. "Yamato!"  
  
At this point Yamato couldn't care less. He freed Taichi's hands from the ropes and tried to massage some life into them. Taichi whimpered in pain.  
  
"Tai, it's me. Yamato! Tai, please..."  
  
The brunette leant onto his chest and slowly came to his senses.  
  
"..Can't feel my arms... neither my feet," he croaked. Yamato brought him close worriedly fingering his sides for signs of broken ribs or worse, knife cuts.. Taichi whimpered loudly when his fingers ran over his bruises.  
  
"'S'kay.. Tai, 's'kay.."  
  
Taichi groaned.  
  
Yamato shot a fierce glance at Ren. Behind him, Gozoku was suggestively playing with his knife.  
  
"Ren, you nearly killed him!!" Yamato shouted. The yakuza narrowed his eyes and closed his fist over the hilt of the knife.   
  
"Interesting... How much do you care for him?" Ren asked calmly. Oh, he was toying with Yamato...  
  
"I DO care 'cause I actually FEEL something towards people!!! Tai's my friend and I'm not of your bloody gang!" Yamato raved on. He knew he was dead meat by next morning.  
  
Ren twitched in distaste. Gozoku moved from behind the sofa.  
  
"And I just didn't see you suck his face off at school," the dark-haired boy began. "Or are you like that with your friends, Yamato, sorry.."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Gozoku started towards him, but Ren put out his hand to stop the man. Rage as well as surprise was building up in his eyes. He didn't expect the little cute thing he owned to shut him up. It was a grave mistake.  
  
"You don't know anything! Taichi saved my ass who knows how many times and I swear I won't let him die!!!" Yamato felt tears sting his eyes. The last thing he needed was to burst out crying... //Get together, Yamato!//  
  
"Go away from him!" Ren snapped to him.  
  
Yamato pressed the slowly reviving brunette to his chest and shook his head defiantly. "I won't, you asshole."  
  
"Yamato, it's my last warning..." (And Gozoku bent his head ready to attack..)  
  
"FUCK YOU," Yamato said. He was really freaked out now but he didn't back off. He couldn't. There was his friend's //TAICHI'S!// life at stake.  
  
"Stay away from him!" Ren turned sharply to his bodyguard. "Yamato if I wouldn't hurt Yagami, will you let go of him?"  
  
"Like I'd believe you.."  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
"Really?" Yamato begged. "You really won't hurt him? Please..."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
Yamato considered. Taichi's heartbeat thudded in his chest and his own rushed one echoed it...It was the sweetest sound in the world to him... He untangled himself from the weak brunette but didn't move from his position by the wall.  
  
"Yamato, do you know what my father has told me today?" Ren said quietly.   
  
//I don't want to know.//  
  
"To kill you both."  
  
"Well?" Yamato licked his dry lips. "Why?" //I need a plan to get us both out of here. A kingdom for an idea..//  
  
Ren smiled softly. He could tell what the blonde was thinking. And he was ready to provide him with a plan of his own.  
  
"Did you ever hear of the 'family honour'?" Ren asked. "You insulted me. You tried to cheat on me. I'm glad that I stopped you short. I am really really glad, Yamato."  
  
Yamato glared at him. "I didn't..." //Almost..//  
  
"Oh come, Yamato. In two days the situation would have gone out of my control and you and Taichi would have ended up cut into pieces in the back alley... You stained my family's honour and you'd expect to be killed for that," Ren continued in a low voice. "First you cheated on me.. People from other clans started laughing at us. My father can bear I'm gay but THAT kind of insult he can't bear."  
  
"I wasn't cheating on you, Ren." Yamato shook his head.  
  
"Maybe. It doesn't matter. Your carelessness started the rumours. That was enough to cut some cute blonde head off."  
  
"But I wasn't..!" Yamato argued in exasperation.  
  
"It really doesn't matter."   
  
The blonde stared at him breathlessly.   
  
"Come here, Yamato. It's not late yet. Just come here. I won't touch Yagami." Ren said soothingly.  
  
Yamato complied though he felt bad about leaving Taichi on the floor. Inside he was crying.  
  
Ren wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders and whispered to him intimately. Yamato gritted his teeth.  
  
"You can still make things look up, Yamato."  
  
"How?" the teen asked in the same hushed tone.  
  
"Try to convince people we didn't break up." The dark-haired teen stroked the side of Yamato's face. "In the meanwhile I'll find myself another boyfriend and kinda... discard you. No offense, love."  
  
Yamato swallowed. Ren's fingers got way too deep in his hair and the other hand slid down his back and rested on his jeans.  
  
"It will save the family name.. AND you and Yagami." Ren added.  
  
Yamato bit his lip in deep thought without noticing a predatory look coming into the elder boy's eyes. Neither registering the sharp gasp emitted by Ren when Yamato sighed.  
  
"Can I take Taichi home?" he gave up finally.  
  
"Well,... there's another thing." The yakuza boy pulled him into his lap. Gozoku guarded Taichi. Yamato grew worried over his best friend and didn't pay attention to the hands sweeping over his sides and lips nibbling on his hair. "You see, if you're with me, you'll be okay, but Yagami is... a problem. I can't keep him out of trouble. He would come after you and he MIGHT get killed by my father's men for that."  
  
Yamato looked at the teen with his most innocent expression, knowing its killing effectiveness. "Ren, pretty please?"   
  
Ren smiled sadly and shook his head.  
  
"But Ren?.." Yamato snuggled up to him. "I'll stay here for the night? For two nights... For a week... I won't talk to Taichi... I.."  
  
"Oh, Yamato... I can't."  
  
The blonde glanced back at Taichi and Gozoku. "I'll do anything you want! Just, please, make sure Taichi is alright!"  
  
"Anything?" came the hoarse whisper and Yamato froze. Ren's hands were a good way under his t-shirt. Yamato's breathing quickened.  
  
"Well," he corrected himself belatedly. "Almost."   
  
"Almost," Ren harshly drew away and wouldn't meet Yamato's pleading eyes.   
  
Yamato stared at him and realisation dawned at him. //So, that's what you want, you bastard..// Gozoku growled in a warning when Taichi stirred on the floor. Yamato for a brief moment panicked and trembled. //No, he couldn't mean it..// But Ren made himself pretty clear: either Yamato would sleep with him or Taichi would.. die... The blonde was boring his accusing stare into Ren's impassive face. Million thoughts raced through his brain.. He was only thirteen.. //After what happened in the shower, Ren wouldn't notice.// He wasn't exactly gay... //Ren was quite indifferent to that.// He hated Ren... //Like Ren cared..// He didn't have a choice. //Last time in my life, I'm cornered by you, you pervert..//  
  
Ren sighed wearily and made a movement as if to get up.  
  
"Anything," Yamato whispered finally.  
  
"You don't mean it," Ren turned to him and brushed his fingers over his chest. He was excited.  
  
"Why not?" His head was dizzy and his stomach was floating in space. He was horrified. "If you let Taichi go.."  
  
"And?"  
  
".. I..." Yamato drew air sharply, "I...will..." he searched for words, "..sleep with you.."  
  
Ren squinted his eye at the blonde. "I don't understand?"  
  
"I," Yamato let out a long breath and muttered, "will have sex with you."  
  
"But you don't want me, Yamato!" Ren mocked him. He enjoyed the torture Yamato was undergoing. To drag him into bed was a piece of cake! Lucky thing this Taichi showed up and helped him! What a laugh.  
  
Yamato raised his horrified blue eyes at him and blushed fiercely. He had never in all his life hated anyone more than the smug teenager before him.  
  
"Please.. I want you."  
  
Ren smiled. "Well, if you want me, Yamato..."  
  
Yamato hid his face into Ren's shoulder and nodded vigorously. He couldn't hold back tears anymore...   
  
"Gozoku, take Yagami home but very carefully. You heard me?.. Good."  
  
Taichi was lifted from the floor and led away on shaking legs. But suddenly life came into the brown eyes and he jumped away from his captor. "Yamato!"  
  
The blonde jerked but didn't raise his head. "Go home, Taichi. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you crazy?! We're coming together or I'll stay too!!" the brunette shouted kicking at the man who grabbed him, lifted him and tried to drag him away. "We're always together, remember?!!!" he shrieked.  
  
"Taichi.. Please!" Yamato was shaking already drained out of all his energy and will. "I'll see you soon." //Thank god, he didn't hear what Ren and I were talking about. Poor Taichi... // Yamato wanted to go with Taichi... He wanted to be comforted.. Kissed... Loved.   
  
"I LOVE YOU!"   
  
//I know.//  
  
The door slammed shut behind the enraged teen and Yamato was left at Ren's mercy.   
  
"Love..." Ren said fondly, blocking the screams of rage behind the door that were growing weaker. He stripped Yamato of his jacket and covered his neck with kisses. //I hate you.// He pulled Yamato's face up by the chin and licked away his tears.   
  
"It's gonna be okay.."   
  
//Hate you...// He locked their mouths in a deep kiss darting his tongue in and out. //Don't touch me...// He pulled away and tousled the blonde hair caressing the boy gently with a hand on his stomach and near the rim of his jeans.  
  
"You'll like it."  
  
//Hate you..// Ren pulled Yamato up and led him to his bedroom.   
  
  
a/n I can no more... Ren, you bastard! Breathe...  
Well, I have a dilemma here: there *will* be rape, but - do lemon or not do lemon? Your vote, please. The thing is... the next chapter is still R rated (violence, swearing, angst, bad bad things), but I'd much more prefer NC-17. Give me a review. I'll cut the lemony part. Or not. And I already have one voice for the lemon (not mine). Don't flame me because of Ren, I hate him too.   
Finally, angst... And I'm still hoping for a happy ending??!!! 0.o....... Lemme think about it for some more time...  
OK, it'll be a happy ending. Taito. Period.  
If you want to point out my mistakes you can do it in review or by e-mail, I'd love you!! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I deny ever seeing Digimon show, I don't own it. I don't know it. If I did, things like I describe in this chapter would never happen. I don't own Sailor Moon or Slayers, so don't get funny ideas. Actually, I deny writing this either. It's Ren's fault! I so love the first chapter when he isn't around. ^_^  
  
Warning: angst, blackmail, rape, beating, swearing, you name it. Bon apetit. There is no more lemon in this chapter.  
  
~What's Wrong With Being A Blonde~  
Chapter 6  
  
Ren held him against the wall in the shaded corridor. Pretense thrown away, he wanted Yamato badly. Yamato started to realise what he had agreed to in the first place.  
  
//I knew he would do it sooner or later.// The blonde stared back in Ren's dark dilated eyes bitterly. What a fool he was. //Just like in the Digiworld with Cherrymon.//  
  
"Don't cry, Yamato," Ren said as the tear began to surface in the blue eyes. Then Yamato was forced to a deep lasting kiss. The boy threw back his head and sulked into the wall. His back went rigid. //There is no way I'm giving in to him,// he realised with horror. //He has to rape me to get what he wants. I will not give in.// The thought was sickening. Yamato shuddered.  
  
Ren's hands traveled down to his hips and Yamato grabbed them instinctively and threw them away.  
  
"Do you want it, Yamato? Or not?" Ren asked softly, his lips hovering just outside the blonde's mouth. He drove Yamato against the wall until the air left his lungs. Ren's hand stole to the boy's ass and rubbed it. "See, it's a long way to Yagami's apartment, and ANYTHING can happen to your friend, Yamato."  
  
Yamato closed his eyes and swallowed hard. //I don't want anything happening to Taichi,// he reminded himself, but the feel of Ren's hand on his butt was unbearable. "It's not... Ren, please... I'm just...you're too fast, Ren, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hm, you're right, love," Ren drew back. "Let's have a drink first."  
  
He yanked Yamato by his wrist down the corridor. Yamato knew well the layout of the house; he guessed they were heading into the disco hall. He was right.   
  
The bartender served them drinks. Yamato didn't care if he mixed snake poison with molten plutonium; he grabbed the glass like his only refuge. He was pale and the bartender cast a worried glance at him. The people crowding the club tonight brushed their eyes over the two boys and minded their own business. Yamato felt more distanced from everything except Ren and what awaited him in his bedroom.  
  
As usual he and Ren sat at their table. Yamato sank further in the chair. He was tense as it goes.  
  
"Relax," said a soothing voice and Yamato shivered.  
  
//Think of Tai! You've put him in danger, and you have to do something about it! Even the hard way.//  
  
"What is this? Alcohol?" Yamato asked hesitantly, shaking his drink.  
  
"Some," purred Ren.  
  
"Drugs?" Yamato raised an eyebrow. You never know what to expect of Ren...  
  
"Didn't know you were interested," Ren snickered. He searched in his pockets and put out some pills and cigarettes on the table. "Want some?"  
  
Yamato took a sharp breath. Of course, if he tried drugs, he'd be happily oblivious to anything Ren would throw on him, but then again... they were drugs! Supposing he got hooked - Ren would blackmail him into sleeping with him... //Tai would never take drugs,// Yamato told himself firmly. He looked defiantly at Ren.  
  
"Do you take drugs?" the blonde asked seriously. Ren shook his head.   
  
"Dad would kill me if I did."  
  
//If I played it nicely, Taichi would be soon safe home... On the other hand, Ren's people may not bring him home until I... Until this.// Yamato suddenly got sick of the drink and of himself sitting here like a jerk babbling shit.   
  
//But how could I ever say yes to him!// The blue eyes darted to Ren, who looked unimpressed and disinterested. //Okay, Ishida, be a man.. it can't be worse than being blown to data by Apocalymon... At least it goes with pleasure... But then Taichi was by my side and Apocalymon was next to nothing.  
  
//It's only once, Yamato. Then Ren will let you go and Taichi will be safe. Only once.//  
  
Ren stared at the dancing figures. His eyes stopped on a blonde head in the middle of the dance floor. Yack, it was a girl, dyed blonde as well. Stupid Yamato, did he really think it was so easy to find a real cute blonde? It was pure luck to meet him in the backwater school his father sent him to after Ren'd been caught red-handed with drugs. One way or the other, Yamato had to be his. Ren licked his lips. A fascinating blonde... If his father really thought Ren was going to give the boy up, that's his problem. He was going to have Yamato and not only tonight... Nobody would take him away, never would he let him go. And Yagami would simply die.  
  
Ren brushed Yamato's stomach. Yamato twitched. The blue eyes glared at him.  
  
"Let's go, Ren," mouthed Yamato.  
  
Ren parted his lips in a carnivorous smile.  
  
(Taichi's POV)  
  
Taichi found himself tucked in between two yakuza, one being the psycho guy who dragged him from Yamato. Taichi was well aware they were armed and stronger. He was still perky.   
  
//They dared to part me with Yamato! They dared make my Yamato cry!// Taichi's face darkened. He jerked away from the yakuza.  
  
"Hold still, asshole," said the guy with a knife.   
  
"Where are we going?" Taichi retorted angrily. "Take me back!"  
  
"Cocky, aren't we?" Gozoku drove an elbow in Taichi's stomach. Taichi crouched and gasped.   
  
"Where to stop, Gozoku?" another yakuza asked.  
  
"Somewhere dark. It'll be messy."  
  
Taichi regained his breath. He was so hurt. //Teishiro was right, there's no good getting into yakuza's way.// But they messed with him and Yamato first! Taichi gritted his teeth.  
  
"What do you want from Yamato?" he asked furiously.  
  
Instead of reply, Gozoku grinned widely. "Ren's pet... that's all."  
  
"He's NOT!!!"   
  
Taichi gasped when Gozoku's knife left a bloody gash in his upper arm. It hurt sooo badly... But the shocking discovery was that Gozoku wasn't supposed to hurt him. At least, Taichi never expected it.  
  
"Shut up, bitch," the man said almost lovingly. Taichi was paralised with pain.  
  
"I... hate... you... and your... fucking Ren..." he managed.  
  
Another maniacal slash of the blade. Taichi gripped his left arm, groaning through his teeth. He tried to ignore the fact that he was bleeding. The car stopped in a dark secluded alley.  
  
"Get him out!" Gozoku waited until Taichi was hurled out of the car and pinned against the wall.  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The yakuza hit him in the face. His nose started bleeding. Taichi felt as if he was blacking out.  
  
"Guess what we're gonna do to you, maggot?"  
  
"You'll take me home," Taichi breathed heavily. "Apologise to my parents and bring Yamato to me.."  
  
The yakuza laughed. "Home, right."  
  
"Where's Yamato?!"  
  
"If it'll help you, I say that Ren's fucking him now," one replied.  
  
Taichi's knees gave up in shock. "No!!!"  
  
"Wanna know why?" Gozoku silenced him with a blow in his guts.  
  
"Argh..." Taichi made some glottal sound. A copper taste in his mouth made him nauseated.  
  
"He agreed to be fucked to save your little ass here. Which is fun because we're going to kill you anyway. At Ren's personal request."  
  
Taichi shook his head. No, this can't be happening, no, no, no! NOT Yamato! Please, no...  
  
"You liars!" the brunette spat out and tried to throw them off himself. "You filthy LIARS!"  
  
They started beating him.   
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
Ren shoved Yamato into the room. Yamato fell on the bed with a gasp.   
  
Ren rolled him over to face him.  
  
"I want you so... wanted for so long. Be a good boy, Yamato... enjoy this. Will you?"  
  
Yamato had a horrible moment thinking about what Taichi would be suffering and nodded once more.  
  
"Then kiss me." Ren sat back on the hunches before Yamato and waited. The blonde pushed himself up and threw his arms around Ren's neck. Yamato pressed his lips to his mouth shivering like an autumn leaf. He went for the kill and deepened the kiss. Ren groaned. His arms tightening around the blonde, he pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. Yamato cried when the dark haired squeezed him breathless.  
  
//Taichi...//  
  
Yamato breathed heavily and lay back with his eyes firmly shut.   
  
//Tai, help me, please...//  
  
Yamato felt Ren's hot breath on the side of his face, and tossed his head away. Ren caught it with his hand halfway, forced it to turn to him, and then there were his kisses that occupied Yamato's mouth. The blonde wailed in protest.  
  
//No, oh my God, NO! I won't let you!// everything in Yamato screamed with fear. //I don't want to!!!//   
  
//TAI!!!//  
  
"Stop it!" Yamato pleaded.   
  
"No."  
  
(a/n what happens next is censored ^_^;;;)  
  
Ren looked down at the shivering figure on the bed and ran his fingers over the tousled blonde hair. Then he nonchalantly poked Yamato in the ribs.  
  
"Get up and go into the bathroom, Yamato."   
  
The blonde half-turned to look at him with big blue shocked eyes. Ren smiled coldly. He was a bit worn out and he wanted a nap.   
  
"Leave the door open and don't even try to kill yourself. You will be sooo sorry if you attempt this..."  
  
Yamato grabbed the blanket and wincing from pain went to take a shower.   
  
//What had I done?!//  
  
(Taichi's POV)  
  
He was beaten into a bloody mess until he couldn't take it. At times his consciousness left him and he sank into a painless darkness only to be literally kicked out of it. Taichi held his ribs, he felt as if every bone in his body was shattered to pieces.  
  
"Fucking piece of meat," men swore and went to smoke by the car. Gozoku grabbed Taichi by the collar of his formerly white (now bloody, torn and dirty) shirt and yanked him to his eye-level.  
  
"That's it, freak. You wanted it, so there."  
  
Taichi winced from every word thrown at him. Gozoku laughed and pulled out his knife.  
  
"I'm gonna finish you off. While my boss is fucking your dear Yamato stupid."  
  
Taichi's eyelids rose a wink. He mouthed words helplessly.  
  
"What?!" Gozoku brought him closer. Taichi focused his eyes on the knife then on the man's face. His jaw muscles tensed.   
  
//Yamato... Have to help Yamato.//  
  
Taichi rushed forward and caught Gozoku's nose between his teeth. The man yelped. Taichi gathered all his strength and kicked the man between his legs. Gozoku's shouts drew the attention of the yakuza. Taichi fell heavily on the ground. Gozoku growled and caught his ankle. Taichi drove his feet into his face with all of his might. Then he jumped up and ran. The pain nearly killed him; it shot through his body but Taichi knew better than to stop.  
  
Thundering feet of the killers were near. Taichi forgot about his screaming bones, the lack of air and speeded up. He turned into another alley almost toppling over, then another and another. There was no way out! Everything was dark and cloudy in his eyes. Taichi tried to find anything to help him... His hands searched into his pockets frantically.  
  
Yakuza were practically breathing down his neck.  
  
Taichi's lungs were freezing. His fingers grabbed something worth throwing and he pulled it out of his pocket. In the weak unsure light he saw what it was… His breathing was giving him hell of a pain..   
  
It was a digivice.   
  
And it flickered green.  
  
Taichi turned into an alley, hoping against hope to run into a bright busy street with people. It was a dead end. Taichi bent in double and tried to catch his breath. He turned with determination and straightened his back. He would fight. He would fight dearly. Taichi tightened his grip around his digivice.  
  
//I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I'm gonna win. I'm gonna bring Yamato back.//  
  
The yakuza turned the corner. "Kill him!"  
  
"MEGA FLAME!"  
  
Taichi felt the warmth brush his hair and shoulders and heat the air about him. A fireball was hurled from behind from a huge teeth-stuffed mouth, and the pair of very angry red eyes glowed in the dark. The fireball exploded taking half the street. The impact from the explosion whooshed the air around the boy.  
  
Taichi stared at the yakuza who fell aside, sprang to their feet and sprinted back. He was astonished beyond words. He was safe. He was sooo weak.  
  
His vision blurred and Taichi swayed. A friendly paw steadied him and the concerned familiar voice said over his head.  
  
"Taichi, are you alright?"  
  
"Grey..mon.." Taichi smiled and lost consciousness.   
a/n Okay, let's summarise. I raped Yamato, I beat Taichi to a crap, and I made Greymon appear from the Digiworld against all laws and the plot of the series... ^_^ I just have to fake my passport and flee to Africa or I'll be killed on the spot. Right? No! I still have a happy end! ^_- 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Craig Davis, Kazama Yuuto and their respective songs.  
Finally! An attempt at the next chapter! Angsty! Sorry for long delay, I wasn't in the mood. I plan at least three chapters more, that being total of 10 chapters, and of course, a happy end. That means nobody dies. Not even Ren.   
() indicates lyrics. "" indicates speech. // indicates thoughts.  
  
-What's Wrong With Being a Blonde?-  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Ogata Teishiro had a nasty feeling that something bad was happening. First, it was Taichi's disappearance at the end of school (the teachers reported him as skipping his detention), and no one knew where his was. His parents were worried sick. Second, his brother, a bartender at Hakada's club, phoned him in the middle of the night to say something was up.  
  
Teishiro couldn't sleep. He stared out in the street, locked in the darkness of his room, and chewed his nails praying that Taichi was clever enough to stay away from yakuza.  
  
It was hopeless.  
  
Teishiro started at the movement at the end of the street. He jumped up to the window, opened it wide and climbed out, fervently hoping the he didn't mistake the mop of wild hair. The dark figure collapsed on the sidewalk. Teishiro ran up to the fragile beaten form and his eyes went round. He hauled the unconscious boy up by his shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Taichi!!!" he cried fearfully. "Taichi, are you alive?!"  
  
Blood covered Teishiro's fingers. He gasped. What he took for a dark shirt was actually a school white shirt soaked with blood. For a moment Teishiro felt nauseated.  
  
The boy on his hands groaned.  
  
"Taichi!" Teishiro picked him up and dragged him to his window.  
  
"Ko...ro...mon..." the brunet muttered.  
  
Teishiro noticed with a start something pink and long-eared jump inside his room and dash under his bed from where a cautious eye blinked at him.  
  
"Yamato..." Taichi moaned.  
  
"I'll take care of you," Teishiro promised. "And then we'll find your Yamato."  
  
He dragged the boy through the window and lowered on his bed with caution. Taichi didn't respond to it, and Teishiro checked his pulse for upteenth time to see if there remained any life in this limp body. Picking up the phone with his bloodstained hands, he shakingly dialed his brother's cell number.   
  
"Sorry, I'm busy at the moment." A rough voice and an avalanche of music erupted from the receiver.  
  
"A-Akiji!" Teishiro sobbed. "He's hurt... he's bleeding! They beat him! They stabbed him!" Panic soaked his voice. Any minute his parents would wake up from his racket and would come to check. Teishiro willed himself to keep his voice down.  
  
"Teishiro.. touto... keep cool. Who is *he*?"  
  
"T-T-Taichi..." he dashed to the door and checked if it was locked. "Should I call up ..am-ambulance or ppo-police?"  
  
"No!" Akiji said. "Take him to hospital in the morning... trust me, you don't want to see his parents' reaction if the doctors call them in the middle of the night about his awful condition.. Now, call his parents, tell them he's sleeping over... Now, you describe his wounds to me.. Take off his shirt. Where did Gozoku stab him?"  
  
Teishiro dropped the receiver on the bed and freed Taichi from his shirt.  
  
"L-l-left arm, upper right arm... God, he's soo bruised! Akiji, I'm sure he's got ribs broken, it looks awful..."  
  
"Trust me, Ren's yakuza are careful about this stuff... They usually carefully beat someone making it look like a usual fight between friends and then let Gozoku finish the victim... Check his head."  
  
"It seems okay," Teishiro wiped his tears. "But there is so much blood... My hands... Akiji!"  
  
"Oh hell," said his brother. "Look, I can't go home now - Ren is up to something... Teishiro, listen carefully. You will have to do everything I say. Now. Fetch water, antiseptic, bandages and a towel. Be quick."  
  
Teishiro went pale. "Okay."  
  
He gave sincere thanks to God that Akiji had a first aid certificate.  
  
Time went and Teishiro cleaned Taichi's wounds and presently was bandaging him like a mummy tentatively listening to every breath his friend took. Akiji instructed him what to do.  
  
"Wait a sec, touto.. Gozoku's coming," Akiji warned him. He placed the receiver down with a mild thud and Teishiro held his breath. He could hear every word exchanged between them and his hands shook as he followed the conversation. His fingers clenched in fists. Sickening feeling of despair downed at him. He heard enough before Akiji pressed down the end button and spared his younger brother the details.  
  
"Oh no, Ren raped Yamato.." Teishiro gasped in shock. The receiver slipped his fingers.  
  
Despite the severe injuries, the boy on the bed wasn't unconscious. Taichi watched his lips with wary determined eyes.  
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
Yamato didn't wake up rather floated up to reality.  
  
He was blissfully alone. Yamato wrapped the blanket over his naked body, briefly wondering why he was naked, and began to drift off to sleep when the thought like a bullet pierced his brain: Ren. Raped. Him.  
  
He found himself in the world of shock and pain. He howled into the pillow seeking to ease his pain. A welcoming thought occurred to him: it couldn't have been more than a nightmare. Yes, a nightmare.  
  
Pain was quite physical. Terror gripped his stomach again and spread to the ends of his fingers and toes, immobilizing him, drowning him in dark waters of despair.   
  
//He raped me... and I let him.//  
  
"I see you woke up..."  
  
Soft footsteps, additional weight on the bed, calm voice. Yamato opened his eyes in panic. He tried to crawl away but shaking too much he couldn't do anything. Ren placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"You was very sweet, Yamato," he informed him. "Still sleepy, huh? I'll come back in the evening after you rested well."  
  
Yamato held back tears that stung his eyes. //So what if he raped me?.. I'll live... So that he does it again?//  
  
"If you're hungry there are some sandwiches in the fridge, you know."  
  
Ren's hand landed on his tense shoulders, walked up to his head and stroked his disordered hair. Slowly the hand raised his blonde strands and let them lifelessly fall back. //Go away... don't violate me.//  
  
"Your clothes will be ready in half an hour. Then you can walk around the club."  
  
Dirty, he felt dirty. If only he could be clean again. Clothes could be washed, body could be healed. And his mind, would stay the way it is, scarred, broken, terrified and going mad. //Why did I do it? It wasn't me...//  
  
"It's nearly midday, you're such a sleepyhead."  
  
//Taichi... where is he?//  
  
Ren finally turned to Yamato and saw that the boy's eyes were shut tightly. The young yakuza leant over the boy and tucked the blanket around him accidentally shaking him. Yamato moaned in pain. Ren rose quickly and patted his shoulder - more like a squeeze - and exited the room without a word. Yamato watched him from the roll of his blanket. He drew up his knees and howled himself miserably back to uneasy sleep.  
  
Music from the dance floor reached his ears. In a kind of emotional haze, he presumed people in the club were gobbling down their lunch in limited intervals between their work. His father must be at the Fuji TV station. Fuji TV station was the place they defeated Vamdemon. Students were eating the snacks their mothers made them in the morning. It was another school day. Takeru must be having a meal with his friends, laughing.  
  
(I'm walking away from the troubles in my life)  
  
It was a nightmare, this fog-like substance he was floating in. In this fog every thought became a reality and Yamato couldn't tell a truth from a lie. He was... dying. He thought about Ren using him. The fog was cold, ruthless. It had a distinct sticking smell of fear... Then everything sloped down in an abyss and Yamato mentally balanced himself on the edge, staring down in the darkness. //It is repeating itself... The dark cave... Taichi.//  
  
(I'm walking away oh to find a better day)  
  
Taichi.  
  
(I'm walking away from the troubles in my life)  
  
Taichi. Then suddenly warmth. As if the sun went up in the sky and the foggy nightmare vanished in the thin air. This name… He could bask in it like he basked in the sunlight. Beautiful.  
  
(I'm walking away oh to find a better day)  
  
What warmth that name radiated... Good. //I'll never see him again.//  
  
(I'm walking away)  
  
Cold, freezing. Yamato shivered and rolled in the bed. It brought pain that was associated immediately with... Ren. Right.  
  
(Sometimes some people get me wrong)  
  
Impossible. Slowly his mind accepted what had happened and his conscientious self screamed in disgust. It argued and beat him, telling him he couldn't be thinking about Taichi. He knew. He was... infested.  
  
(When it's something I've said or done)  
  
He wanted to die. He needed to die. His mind was stripped off all arguments against. Something in him, some instinct stirred but it was the only one. There were too many voices telling him.. That he was not worthy walking the face of the earth. That he was... a virus.  
  
(Sometimes you feel there is no fun)  
  
Than he brought pain and misery to Earth.  
  
(That's why you turn and run)  
  
The worst part was that he didn't even feel anymore that he belonged to himself. He was.. invented for a purpose. He was owned.  
  
(But now I truly realise)  
  
A slave.  
  
(Some people don't wanna compromise)  
  
To Ren.  
  
(Well I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies)  
  
He wasn't supposed to have feelings. Yes, it was better that way and he couldn't feel that pain he couldn't grasp the awfulness of the situation. He could be Ren's pet. Why not? It made life easy. No love. Only hatred. Only pain tearing him apart.  
  
(And well I don't wanna live my life too many sleepless nights)  
  
//But I loved Taichi.// Yamato shuddered. Out of all people, Taichi cared. He loved him back and recklessly plunged into the middle of gutter that Yamato was in. //I made Taichi suffer. I will forget him.//  
  
(Not mentioning the fights I'm sorry to say lady)  
  
There was only Ren and Ren was here in this room.  
  
(I'm walking away from the troubles in my life)  
  
Ren was here in this room. It was like a bomb explosion. Yamato slowly resurfaced, the delirium let go of him. He, like a wary animal, was following with his eyes every move Ren made.  
  
(I'm walking away oh to find a better day)  
  
"Sleepy still, Yamato?"  
  
Yamato moved away weakly as the young boy approached the bed. Ren's words pinned him down, helpless, generated sheen of cold sweat on his forehead. //What if he wants to rape me again?//  
  
(I'm walking away from the troubles in my life)  
  
"Please..." Yamato whispered.  
  
"It's okay. I brought you lunch, sleepyhead."  
  
(I'm walking away oh to find a better day)  
  
He tried to crawl to the wall. Ren placed a small tray on the bedside table and then selected a knife from its place by the plate.  
  
"You'll be alright, sweetheart," he smiled down on him and put the knife carefully away into his pocket. "You'll be fine."  
  
(I'm walking away)  
  
Yamato's eyes stopped at Ren's pocket. It was very important.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Ren spoke softly and Yamato shuddered at the almost imperceptible guilt in his voice. //He knows what he has done. He keeps the knife away so that I wouldn't kill myself. He is afraid I might kill myself because of what he had done.// The boy's mind quickly assessed this new development. If Ren didn't want him to suffer, then Yamato was free and Ren's power couldn't affect him. It meant that everything about Ren was madness and a lie. A rebel in Yamato stirred and stood up. //I don't belong to Ren. There is Taichi.//  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Ren repeated uncomfortably under Yamato's fixed stare. "I brought your clothes. You can go around the club, it's safer here. And I told your father not to worry about you. I even called your brother but he didn't want to talk to me.."  
  
(So just be cool and don't lose to yourself...)  
  
"Taichi?" Yamato asked. It was a challenge. A dangerous thing to discuss with Ren but Ren's weakness was in his guilt and Yamato knew it. He had power over Ren and it was no wonder that Ren averted his gaze and studied the wall. A grimace of rage fleeted his face but he couldn't look in the steady blue eyes now. And his fear was like a swift recovery for Yamato...  
  
(Naifu no ue darou ga aruite yaru)  
  
"Him?" Ren confirmed coldly. "He's fine."  
  
Yamato smiled at the simple thought that came to him: there was no need to go mad. Yes, what happened, happened. There is no denying it. Pain, misery and hatred - he had fought these feelings once, it would be easier to fight them now. He willed his shaking to stop, he willed his body to reduce the physical pain. And he would win, like back then when he and Taichi won. The sensation of his friend's slightly sweaty, slightly shaking hand in his own came back. 'I'll hold onto you to make sure you don't chicken out'. The memory steadied Yamato's unstable mind. He propped himself up on his elbows, seeking no refuge in the blanket. He didn't need refuge any more.  
  
(Possible impossible but if we are the Chosen Children we can do it)  
  
"Can I see him?" //I love him, you know.//  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Ren stiff and angry walked away from the room. Yamato smiled at his back. //You must understand that I don't love you, Ren. Even if I slept with you...//  
  
He winced from pain but got up and started to pull his clothes on telling himself over and over again to stop shaking. //I did it to help Taichi.//  
  
He looked into the mirror, saw a scrawny blonde boy with a grimace of fear. He schooled his face, his eyes, his hands. //You deceived me and used me but I will go on with my life even if you are still here.//  
  
(I'll even walk the edge of the knife)  
  
//Because Taichi is here as well.//  
  
  
  
a/n   
Naifu no ue darou ga aruite yaru = I'll even walk the edge of the knife. from 'Walk on the Edge'!!!!!!!!! Yamato's song!!!!!  
I don't believe I wrote this chapter, sure, I think it needs some corrections... *sigh* Taito will be in the next chapter.   
Sorry, can't think now... Gotta do my French FAST!!! (if I don't want to explain my teacher that I didn't do my homework because I was writing a Taito...^_^) Isn't this chapter just hectic? 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: Digimon is not my property.   
This chapter is pretty long and probably boring. No RenxYamato! Yay! You'd probably guess the end of this story when you'll read this chapter. ^_^ I'm giving some hints away. This is angst and it's very difficult to get out of it now.   
() indicates lyrics. "" indicates speech. // indicates thoughts.  
  
- What's Wrong With Being a Blonde? -   
Chapter 8  
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
Every time Yamato stepped pain shot through his body and unpleasant cold shiver washed over him. He pushed his tears back with two large gulps. //I hate to think what Ren did to me.//  
  
It was a bad time for submitting to despair. He had a plan. He was going to slip away quietly and reach some safe place before Ren realised he had escaped. Then he had to find Taichi and protect him. Good. He willed himself to walk straight and by the time he arrived into the empty hall of the club cold sweat gathered on his forehead. Throwing a mask of nonchalance he headed to the exit. //Get past that door, round the corner, into the street, thumb a lift.//  
  
"Hey!" the doorman halted his progression with what can be defied a knock in the chest.   
  
"That's me, Yamato!" Yamato said with a wry smile.  
  
The man in the dark put his palm away from his T-shirt and cocked his head.  
  
"What are you doing here? Ren said you're asleep."  
  
"I want some fresh air," Yamato lied.  
  
"Go back Yamato," the doorman said. "You aren't allowed outside."  
  
The smile on the boy's face faded. "What?"  
  
"Ren's personal order."   
  
Yamato stared dumbly at him until a hand landed on his shoulder and whirled him around with rudeness that drew a cry of pain from the boy. He found himself face to face with Gozoku. Yamato jerked his arm away but the fingers of the young yakuza cuffed his shoulder tight.  
  
"Trying to run away, huh?" Gozoku sneered with a mad gleam to his eyes.  
  
"Gozoku.." the doorman said uneasily.   
  
"Now we wouldn't want it, would we?" the yakuza continued in a low tone.  
  
Two huge pools of fear that were Yamato's eyes stared at him.  
  
"Some pretty ass has to learn where it belongs." Gozoku pinched Yamato's ass and he pulled away but it was useless. He was trapped.  
  
"Some pretty ass has to.." Gozoku whispered close by Yamato's cheek, "be raped very hard some more. Ren-sama would own you well."  
  
Yamato paled.  
  
"Go! I'll be watching you, brat!" Gozoku ordered, slapped him across the tight jeans and pushed him back into the hall.  
  
Yamato hurried away feeling dirty and horrified at the perspective to find himself in Ren's bedroom and at his mercy one more time. A ghastly shiver returned. He went to the bar to get a drink and collect his thoughts. His back seemed to be the constant target of Gozoku's black mad eyes. Yamato slumped down on the stool.   
  
"Have anything soft?" he said in a quiver. His tongue hardly rolled. The bartender looked up, startled at the chilling horror that was imprinted in the blue orbs.  
  
"Sure, Yamato. Juice?"  
  
Yamato nodded and dropped his head on his hand, shaking all over and failing to look normal.  
  
Akiji arranged shining glasses with soft clinks and moved a couple of packs of juice in front of Yamato who started wide-eyed at him.  
  
"What would you drink?"  
  
After blindly inspecting the packs Yamato shrugged and rubbed his neck.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
The bartender bent over the glasses doing some mix and said in a low voice, "Taichi is okay. I checked this morning."  
  
The frantic rubbing halted as Yamato heard him, then pinched the skin red and went on rubbing again.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered.  
  
"The wounds weren't so bad," Akiji said over the packs.  
  
Yamato's heart did an enormous leap before pumping twice as fast. His head started to throb.  
  
"Wounds...?" he said faintly.  
  
"Ren ordered his men to kill him but he escaped." The bartender withdrew from serving Yamato and went to get a straw for his juice. Yamato stared in his glass, at his own face welled with emotions. Anger. Fury. Rage. His fingers closed around his hair in a fist.  
  
//Ren... I'm so stupid, stupid, STUPID!!! Of course, he'd do something like that. God...//  
  
Yamato released his hair and took the drink with a shaking hand. He had to stay calm... He had to be impassive... //I can't believe it.// A straw came into his view and he raised his eyes at the bartender.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"I told you," Akiji shrugged and pointed to a drink. Yamato nervously took the decorated straw and felt a small piece of paper pushed into his palm. He quickly closed his fist about it, fighting the urge to look back at the watching Gozoku.   
  
"He's alive and kicking. Last I heard, he was trying to sneak past my brother to come to your rescue.... And so he said, Lady, you've been standing on my foot for the last half an hour!"  
  
Yamato's back stiffened and he risked a glance behind. Gozoku was suddenly behind him and looking down on him with contempt; then he slumped down on the next stool. Yamato turned to the bartender with a small smile.  
  
"A nice joke," he said.  
  
Akiji nodded with a chuckle. "You're all sad, lad, thought I might cheer you up. Want anything, Gozoku?"  
  
The yakuza growled. "The usual."  
  
"Right!" Akiji said cheerfully and went to jungle with the glasses. Yamato imitated a yawn. He stood up under the fixed stare of black eyes and moved away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Gozoku snarled.  
  
"Where you'll never be!" Yamato snapped. "In Ren's bedroom!"  
  
Gozoku turned to the bar at once but his crooked back signified his violent irritation.  
  
Yamato slammed the door in the hall shut and his lips spread into a gloating smile. Finally, he had his revenge! He told Gozoku - the skilled dangerous yakuza as he was - he told him off! He showed him his true place. He was merely a bodyguard, while Yamato was Ren's concubine and the object of his love, no less. The blonde unwrapped the note from Akiji and smiled wider. //I wouldn't be Ren's concubine for long.//  
  
'Staff restroom. Back window. Way's clear.'  
  
Yamato closed his eyes and breathed a long sigh. //Thank you... Taichi, love... I'm coming.//  
  
(Taichi's POV)  
  
Teishiro sank his fingers into his hair in anger and pleadingly, desperate, looked at the adamant brunette.  
  
"Taichi, I only want you to come with me to hospital," he said articulating every sound. "This is my only wish."  
  
"I'm going to get Yamato out of there," Taichi said. He crawled under the bed and dragged out a pink stuffed toy by its long ears. Teishiro bluntly blinked at the toy.  
  
"Yes, Taichi, I understand. But I only want to know that you're alright."  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
The brunette peeked out of the door and stuck his head back quickly before Teishiro's father could notice him. The boy went to inspect the window. Teishiro followed him on his heels dramatically waving his hand in the air.  
  
"Taichi, you must see the doctor. If it was you last night who found you, I dunno... You bet, you would be freaked out!"  
  
"Uhu."  
  
"How are you gonna get Yamato outta there?!" Teishiro half-shouted. "It's Ren we're talking about, right? Ren is a loony!"   
  
"I have Koromon."  
  
"Yeah, right." Teishiro bit back sarcastically to the calm reply. He placed his hand on the window to prevent Taichi from climbing out. "If this Koromon is some kind of a bullet-proof tank with missiles, I might let you go. But now.." he shut the window in irritation and guided Taichi forcefully back on the bed, "until you are able to walk without screwing your face up, you are staying in here!"  
  
Taichi looked up at him.  
  
"Tei, I'm too late already," he whispered. "It's getting dark and Yamato is there, alone, with Ren, and who knows what he feels now... I'm always getting Yamato in trouble..."  
  
Teishiro brushed the toy from the bed, frowned suspiciously at hearing an 'ouch!' in a strange voice as it hit the floor, and sat down next to Taichi.   
  
"Yamato is okay, I'm sure!" he said with false optimism in his voice.  
  
"Ren raped him. How could he be okay?"  
  
Teishiro held his breath then exhaled softly. He knows...  
  
"Yeah. It happens..."   
  
"It shouldn't have happened to Yamato."  
  
Taichi clenched his fists, shivered from a stab of pain in his cut shoulders and forced his fists to relax. His Yamato... His wonderful beautiful Yamato... His soft lips and his big mouth, the smell of his skin, the spark in his eyes - he feared that everything was destroyed. The need for protecting him surged in his veins and his fists closed tightly once more as if they were closing around Ren's throat. //Bastard...// Tears welled in his throat and he gulped the salty soreness down. //Yamato, I love you... I'm going to find you.// Taichi landed his forehead on his hands with a fearful moan.  
  
"Yamato... Why did it have to happen to you?... You didn't deserve it..." he whispered into his hands. "Yamato, wait for me, please..."  
  
Koromon discreetly rubbed at Taichi's feet, his big expressive eyes sad and compassionate.  
  
Teishiro stood up. "Promise me, Taichi, to stay in that room. Look, I'm bringing snacks right now. And then we'll discuss how the hell steal your blonde from Ren. Promise?"  
  
Taichi nodded. His face was still in his hands and Teishiro was scared that he was crying.  
  
Teishiro went out of the room, sighing in relief. He wished Akiji called to exchange some news. It was dangerous to involve Akiji. He wasn't part of yakuza group but he often pulled some strings in police department and some shady business was ignored for the time being. Yakuza were grateful for the favour and Akiji kept working at the bar. Teishiro wearily shuffled back to his room with two sandwiches and pushed the door open.  
  
The room was empty.  
  
A lonely curtain was flowing over the open window.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
Yamato limped down the hall to the small staff restroom. The window Akiji informed him of was a small one, positioned at the level of his head, but it was his only escape. He imagined it would be a pain to climb.   
  
Akiji was right, there was no one in the restroom. Yamato dragged a lonely stool to the window and fumbled with the locker. Small panic coursed through his hands when the locker didn't give in. Finally the window clicked open and Yamato got a lungful of heavy cigarette smoke from the burned ends piled outside on the windowsill. With effort he hauled himself up and through the window, scratching his elbows on the coarse walls. Freedom at last. He jumped down into the darkening street.  
  
"Shit!!" he exclaimed and landed on his knees and hands when pain shot through his body and immobilised him for a moment. "Oh shit!!" Yamato managed to stand up with a hissing sob and took a step forward. The pain returned encasing him in shiver. He clenched his teeth with a saw sound.  
  
"This is so much shit..." he muttered. With one hand on the wall, the boy hastily limped away from the gloomy building of the club.   
  
(Taichi's POV)  
  
"Taichi!" Agumon called worriedly when Taichi stumbled and fell to his knees for the second time. "Let me digivolve..."  
  
"No!" Taichi interrupted panting from exertion. "You must save your strength for Yamato."  
  
Two huge green eyes watched the boy rise on his feet. Taichi painfully shielded his ribs with his hand.   
  
"Alright!" he said through teeth, "I'll go see the doctor but Yamato first."  
  
After twenty more steps the boy halted. His face had paled unpleasantly and his breath was whistling in and out of his lungs.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"  
  
The digimon put the boy on his shoulder as if he was a fragile glass statue.  
  
"Go, Greymon," Taichi ordered in a strong voice. His burning forehead was slumped against the reptile skin of his neck. Several empty dark streets later Greymon felt Taichi slipping from his shoulder.  
  
"Taichi?" The boy opened his eyes and licked his dry lips.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Are you asleep?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"We'll find Yamato and go home right away," Greymon promised.  
  
"Right..." Taichi peered into darkness. He was extremely tired and the stillness of the night around him put him to sleep. "Greymon," he said to distract himself, "Why did you appear here?"  
  
The humongous dinosaur sighed. "I felt something... a pull... and I was restless. Then Garurumon came and said he was growing anxious for no obvious reasons. Then we knew it must be either you or Yamato in trouble. We found Gennai, and he said that the Gate was closed. We searched for another gate but then the pull was so strong that we knew that we can come through and the Gate would open for us, for one of us. And Garurumon told me to go and to take care of you. He let me go..."   
  
"Where did you appear?" Taichi asked bravely. Inside, he was horrified at his digimon's words: the Gate was closed. What if Greymon hadn't appeared? Chills ran down his back. He shifted to get rid of them. Greymon told him about a strong pull. Taichi knew the feeling: he shared it with Yamato. It was a kind of desperation that had pulled Yamato out of the Dark Cave and guided him into the battle with Piedmon, to Taichi. Now it drove him to the blonde boy.  
  
"I found myself in the streets as Agumon. I knew somehow where you were. Then I digivolved to Greymon and round the corner I could feel your heartbeat and I rushed there. I knew you was in danger... My skin crawled with the feeling. I had to be on time..."  
  
Yamato was more important than the air he breathed, the water, the sleep - everything. His love pushed him to search for the blonde boy, and fear that something inevitable might happen to his fragile image drove him mad. Taichi's eyes clouded with tears. The fear for Yamato lurked in his chest and in his hands that were slightly shaking. If only he could take Yamato in his arms, press his body close, hear his heartbeat and ensure that everything was fine...  
  
"Quiet, Greymon," Taichi suddenly slapped his friend's enormous neck. Silence fell. Everything was still. Angry voices rose in the end of the street.   
  
Taichi slipped to the ground and peeked round the corner. Two or three men covered with thick shadows pointed vigorously in two opposite directions. Guns or knives glistened in their hands.  
  
"Check that street..."  
  
"He couldn't get away far..."  
  
"That brat!..." one swore.  
  
"Shut up, Gozoku!" the other's shrill voice interrupted. Taichi gripped the stone until the knuckles on his hand became white. Gozoku was the yakuza who wanted to kill him. And the smaller boy next to him was... Ren.  
  
"What is it, Taichi?" Greymon growled softly. Taichi stumbled away from the corner and regained his rushed breathing.  
  
"It's Ren and his gang," he said and swallowed. He was ready to fight.  
  
"The human who ordered to kill you?" Greymon growled. And there was no softness in his voice anymore.  
  
"Yes. They're looking for something..." Taichi whipped his head up as if a lightning bolt descended on him from the heavens. "They're looking for Yamato!" he whispered in a broken voice and frantically whirled around. "Yamato is somewhere here!"  
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
Yamato, hurt, worn and on verge of tears, roamed the streets. He had difficulty admitting to himself that he was lost. The boy's foot slipped on a dirty pool and he sank to his knees with a tearing sob and a cry. The terrible shaking started in his knees and crawled up his body again. Yamato helped himself rise with a hand on a wall.   
  
The houses in the street were old, deserted - not exactly houses but an endless labyrinth of rusty garages and storehouses. He pressed his head to the wall and stopped for breath. The sick reddish wall left a dirty mark on his hair that was no longer the sunny glowing blonde. Many walls, against which he had leant, fighting despair and pain, stained his hair, his face and his hands, and his clothes with ineffaceable streaks of soot and rust and with old stench of vomit.  
  
Yamato opened his tired eyes and stared in the twilight ahead of him. A lonely bulb swayed in the wind above in the post and the eerie light brushed the ground. There was a dead kitten hung by his neck over the fence. Yamato felt sick. He scrambled away.  
  
His blood froze when he heard voices in the alley. He pushed further away despite pain and weariness. One of the men was Gozoku.  
  
The other was Ren.  
  
Yamato stepped over something and fell flat on his knees, a sudden scream of pain fought its way out of his lungs. Praying fervently for not being heard, he crawled on his fours over the pile of boxes. His legs didn't obey him and he drew them to his chest with his hand and crouched behind the old boxes. His breath was loud, and he forced himself not to breathe. His heart was thundering away in his chest and ears.  
  
Ren came after him! Ren could take him back!  
  
Yamato eased his back into the wall and drew boxes around him with weakening hands, trying to reduce the noise to a minimum. Any moment he expected footsteps in the alley to check on the noise, and then Ren would find him sitting there like a scared mouse.   
  
The footsteps came. Yamato pressed his back in the boxes, frozen like a perfect statue of fear; the construction of boxes was slowly slipping - they might fall any second and reveal him. The footsteps stopped ten, fifteen meters away and the blonde boy frantically willed them to go away.  
  
"He couldn't get away far..."  
  
"That brat!"   
  
A huge shadow flashed at the other end of the street. Yamato crouched on the reflex. A mop of wild hair caught his eye.  
  
Taichi... //Please, God, don't let me be mistaken.//  
  
"Taichi," he whispered hopefully as the shadowy figure of the boy crept along the fence, unnoticed by yakuza. It was him.  
  
"Taichi!!!" Yamato shouted on top of his voice and jumped to his feet, making an insane dash to the boy. What he didn't realise was that the yakuza were much closer that 15 meters, they were 10 steps away and he, with his ruined body, tired and emotionally tortured, couldn't run fast.  
  
"Yamato!!!" It was Ren's voice.  
  
The moment his name sounded from the lips of the blonde boy, Taichi sprinted towards the limping Yamato with Greymon soundlessly emerging from shadows over his shoulder.  
  
Ren easily caught Yamato and whirled the kicking boy around. He lost his balance and the boys fell heavily to the ground. Panic getting a firm grip on him, Yamato fought to get away from under the older boy.   
  
"Ren, no!..." Yamato begged, suffocating. "Please, no...!"  
  
Ren pinned him down, steadying him against the dirty pavement, and watched in shock as Yamato struggled to free himself.  
  
"Everything's fine, Yamato," he said. Gozoku was instantly by their side with a knife drawn. Yamato moved on his hands from the knife, desperately clutching at Ren's shoulders.   
  
"You son of a bitch!" Gozoku threatened him and three things happened simultaneously at that; a scorching ball of fire was hurled towards the yakuza; a huge blue-striped wolf leapt to Yamato and hauled him away; and Gozoku threw his body on Ren to protect the boy from the flames. As the explosion followed, everyone was blinded and stunned. The wolf leant over Yamato with concern until Taichi caught the blonde in his arms. Both of them fell to their knees in a tight inseparable hug.  
  
"Yamato..." Taichi sobbed dreamily. He felt his back, his greasy hair as if disbelieving he was holding him.   
  
"Taichi.." Yamato whispered. Tears from exertion and shock ran down his face. Suddenly he was safe; he looked over at Garurumon, he threw his arm over the wolf's huge leg and smeared his tears on his fur at the same time holding Taichi close.   
  
Taichi was completely happy at the moment, forgetting about his battered state, screaming Ren, Gozoku, and the world itself, - he buried his lips in Yamato's wonderful blonde hair. They still had a breathtaking scent of vanilla...  
  
"Get away from him!!!" a hysterical voice shouted. Yamato started to tremble again. Five meters from him, Ren was trying to overthrow Gozoku who held him back from plunging into a hand-to-hand combat with two digimon. Ren was in an awful state: eyes furious, enraged and shouting as if he was being stabbed.  
  
"Get away from him, Yamato! Come here! Come HERE!!!" he screamed.  
  
Yamato sank into Taichi's arms in a fright. Garurumon and Greymon shot another ball of fire at the black-haired boy, who seemed oblivious to danger. His fruitless attemps to get away were disturbing, he looked like a lunatic, driven by an unknown force. Gozoku covered him with his body once again and his jacket caught fire.  
  
"No!!!" Ren screamed, beating at his bodyguard in agony to free himself.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Ren!" Gozoku said. He managed to shake his enflamed jacket to the ground without losing a grip on the smaller boy. Patches of red skin adorned his shoulder blades. Ren kicked him in the shins and tried to haul his wrists out of the man's steel-like fists. He seemed to be throwing a tantrum, as if childishly demanding to send his mother to him right now. It was pointless and dangerous.  
  
"Come back, Yamato! Don't go away!"  
  
Two digimon fired another warning and Gozoku, being the sensible one here, caught writhing Ren in his arms and dragged him away. The other yakuza came running and stopped abruptly and watched everything from afar. There was a mask of unimaginable horror on Ren's face. Half a street further, Yamato and Taichi could hear his bloodchilling yells of 'Come back!' - then everything went quiet as if the kicking child was finally taken away.  
  
Yamato rested his head against Taichi's shoulder wearily. For the first time in weeks he felt free. Taichi's arm twitched, as Yamato happened to lean over the most injured one.  
  
"I'm sorry!"   
  
"Shhhhhhh... okay. That looney. I'm happy to have you back, Yama."  
  
"I'm so sorry," the blonde gasped out. "Taichi, I.."  
  
"I love you."  
  
With worried sniffs of air and swift glances into the dark alley, the digimon paced around them.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Garurumon said. He nudged Yamato in the back with his nose. "Get on my back, Yamato."  
  
Taichi helped Yamato to climb on the back of the wolf digimon and circled his waist with his arms. Yamato turned to him with a smile and Taichi had a sudden urge to kiss him on mouth; not just some childish peek on lips, no, kiss him deep and long, waiting till his taste dissolved into his own mouth, feel his tongue come alive around his.   
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
Yamato gave a startling whimper and Taichi realised he was leaning to his lips.  
  
"I want to kiss you."  
  
Yamato turned away. Taichi locked his stare on the visible part of his cheek, imagining his unsure blue eyes and bitten lips. He wanted them. Nobody had the right to kiss him. Only Taichi.   
  
"Hospital, Taichi?" Greymon growled before Yamato could stammer out his explanations of why he didn't want to be kissed. Taichi sighed.   
  
"Yes," Yamato said with a strain. Then he added quietly, "Will you still stay with me, Taichi? Will you... stay with me?"  
  
"Sure." //I'll get you for this, Ren.//  
  
Voices rose in the far end of the street as two digimon and their partners disappeared in the darkness without a sound.  
  
  
a/n   
Well?... 


	9. chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, I'm not a Digimon God, I'm just a student.  
**Warning:** Taito, swear words, some drug issues... Stay away, kids.  
I made small corrections to Chapter 6, namely took away the lemon, but the fic is still rated R. Eventually, I'll post the whole fic on Mediaminer.org, but I don't think anybody will miss that lemon. It was RenxYamato anyway.  
Ages:  
Taichi, Yamato, Teishirou - 13   
Hikari, Takeru - 10   
Akiji, Gozoku - 23   
Ren - 16-17 - not sure and who cares?  


**- What's Wrong With Being a Blonde -   
Chapter 9**

(Taichi's POV)

The sky was milky white, wrapping the city in mist. It was cold, the sun hadn't come up yet to wake the metropolis up. The hospital was noisy despite early morning hours. Shivering, two boys sat in the hall, waiting for they didn't know what. 

"Yamato," Taichi whispered in his friend's hair. Tsunomon and Koromon worriedly nudged their knees. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yamato took Taichi's hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. I'm always getting us into trouble." 

Taichi looked into his eyes. "It's okay now. You're safe. That's all that matters…" His eyes flickered to Yamato's lips and the boy turned his head away uneasily. "It's okay," he whispered and leant onto his shoulder. His body was so warm and peaceful, he felt comforted just lying there in his arms. Taichi forgot about his aching ribs for a single moment. //I'll make you happy again, Yamato. I'll do everything to make you happy,// he thought.

A small crowd burst through the doors and Taichi looked up to see the worried faces of his parents and Hikari. Teishirou was there, as well as Ishida Hiroaki and Takeru. Several doctors and police officers accompanied them. The small hall was at once full of people and Taichi's head began swimming from the loud voices.

"Taichi!" Teishiro said anxiously. He was shoved aside by Yagami Yuuko, who rushed to her son, sobbing.

"Yamato!" his father caught him in his arms. He studied his son's tight face: he suddenly realized that his little Yamato had grown up over the last two years. Takeru hugged his brother who was clearly embarrassed by that display of affection. Takaishi Natsuko was nowhere in sight.

"Oh my poor child!.." his mother wept. Taichi tried to get away, uncomfortable. He was a big boy already. Hikari was crying and asking if he was all right. Taichi felt light-headed and the room was suddenly fading out of focus.

"Koromon!" Hikari kneeled near the chair and lured the confused digimon into her lap. "Tsunomon!" She hugged them. "You helped them, right? Thank you."

"Taichi!" his father strode up to him and tore him away from his wife. "Taichi, why didn't you tell us?!" 

The brunette glanced at Yamato and Teishiro, who shrugged and scratched his head guiltily, and said, "Tell what?"

"Why didn't you call the police?!" his father almost yelled. "It could have cost you your life!" Taichi noticed that his father's hands on his shoulder were shaking. He felt very tired now and every breath he took echoed with dull pain in his chest. The doctors steadied him when he almost fell over. A police officer grabbed his shoulder.

"Who did this to you?" he asked steadily.

"Don't tell them anything!" nearly hysterical voice cried across the room. Yamato. Taichi turned to him wondering why he would say that. His father tried to calm him down but Yamato smacked his hands away from his shoulders and fought the doctors who stood patiently by his side.

"Come on, we need to check on you," the doctor was steadily drawing the blonde boy away.

"Let me go! I'm okay!" he panicked and grabbed Takeru's hand. "Don't touch me!" 

"Yamato, they'll help you..." his father tried to persuade his struggling son. 

"I'm OKAY!!" yelled the blonde with tears in his eyes. The doctors tugged on his arms and he almost collapsed, a painful expression crossed his face.

"Yamato!" the brunette shouted.

"Yamato, they'll help you," his father repeated again in shock. 

"Please, oniisan!"

"Who did this? Give me the name!" the police officer demanded again but Taichi only spared him an irritating glance. //Yamato..//

"Come on, Taichi," the nurse coaxed and Hikari nodded, pulling her brother to the door where he could be healed. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Yamato shouted.

The doctors led Taichi away. It has been awhile before they released him. They checked him twice, gave him some disgusting medicine, checked him again, put some bandages on his wounds, took his blood, gave him some more medicine, finally left him with Hikari and his parents in a little ward with a bed. Taichi wanted to sleep and to know where Yamato was. 

"Where.. Yamato?" he asked Hikari. His tongue was rolling heavily in his mouth. They must have given him some kind of sedative. His parents were in a mess; his mother was crying by the window. Taichi would have shaken his head if he could. //They act as if I'm dying!//

"They're still checking him," Hikari said. "Oh, Taichi, you scared us so much! Teishirou called and said you were fighting yakuza!"

Taichi frowned and hazily thought that he'd kill Teishirou for that. 

"And Koromon?"

"I and Takeru hid them in the car."

"I want to sleep..."

"Okay.. Sleep, oniisan... "

The voices faded away immediately as soon as he closed his eyes. Was this the end to his battle? Did they finally win? //I want to see Yamato...// he thought. Then the thoughts whirled about in his head and the events of the night were dimmed and scattered away by deep sleep.

***

Ishida Hiroaki stared wordlessly down at the pad and his mind blocked the doctor's words completely. He didn't understand why it was so but the pad said that his son was at least raped. It said that he needed the help of psychologist and had to be treated immediately.

"But…" The man looked up at the waiting doctor. "Who did it to my son?" he asked in shock. There was no way that something like that could have happened to Yamato. His poor son… //What kind of father I was?!// he asked bitterly. 

"I know who did it," said a voice from the corner of the room. "I need you to sign that paper and I'll start a case against that.. man."

There was a silence as the doctor ignored the policeman and flipped through his pad. Yamato's father slowly processed the information.

"Do you accept the help of our psychologist?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah…" Ishida nodded absently. 

"The other boy's parents already signed the paper. Look, I'll find that man and send him to prison.." the man in the uniform said nervously, playing with the paper roll.

"Yeah, okay…"

"And I can question your son?" he added hopefully. The man nodded without really hearing him.

"Yeah…"

The policeman strode out of the room and the annoyed doctor watched him leave.

"Your son denies everything," he said carefully. "He needs time to realise what happened to him. There is someone he wants to see. Yagami Taichi. His friend?"

Ishida-san raised his head and nodded. //I wasn't a good father… And he doesn't even need me anymore…//

"I think Taichi has already woken up. I'll make necessary arrangements," the doctor exited the room, leaving astonished and disbelieving father behind.

***

The officer was rocking on a chair beside his bed in a small hospital room. 

"Yamato-kun," he started patiently. "You have to tell us everything."

"I have NOTHING to tell!" the blonde snapped from his bed. He stared at the bedsheets. They were a mild shade of green and looking at them, he felt the anger and confusion leave him. But that man in the uniform, he was bringing it all back... Pain, misery, shame. 

"Alright, then sign this paper," the officer said. The legs of the chair landed on the floor and with a start Yamato realized the policeman had stood up. He sank deeper into his pillow and held his breath. He only wanted to forget, why didn't that man let him forget everything? Forget about Ren?!

"Give us the name of the man who did this to you."

Sickness rose in the back of his throat. If only his father were here. Takeru. Gabumon. Taichi. Anyone but this monster in the uniform. Yamato swept the room with his eyes and his breath quickened. 

"He didn't do anything to me.." he muttered, fighting the tears. 

"You were raped."

"NO!" Yamato screamed. 

"Yamato, doctors checked you and know you were. Stop denying it."

The blonde hit his fists on the blanket. 

"I was NOT!" 

"All you have to tell me is the name and I'll make sure he'll be punished."

Yamato frantically threw the blanket off his legs and swung them off the side of the bed. He turned his face to the man.

"NO!!" 

"Two words, Yamato," the officer stepped to him. The blonde grabbed the blanket and stared at him with wide eyes. He shook his head in protest.

"Think about other boys who he might rape!" the officer insisted. Yamato froze inside. //Takeru..// A shocking thought ran through his head like a bolt of lighting and he felt empty.. //If he touches Takeru…//

"We need your evidence..."

//Ren is a psycho.. Get rid of him.// Yamato shook his head unable to speak and shaking with terror. //Takeru... Ren... No, I was NOT!...//

"No, he didn't do anything. He was..."

"Who? Hakada Ren? Both you and I know that he did it! Say it and I'll hunt him down! I want you to say this name aloud. Hakada Ren. Say it!"

Yamato moaned. His hand covered his eyes. "Go away."

"Do you want other boys to be raped as well, Yamato?" the officer demanded. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The blonde sprang up and dashed away to the end of the bed.

"Don't touch me!!" he screamed hysterically. 

"Say his name…"

"I wasn't!! You lie!" He was shaking with anger or terror - there was no telling it. "Go.."

"Just give me the NAME! Hakada Ren!!" the officer interrupted him and took a step to the frenzied little blonde. Yamato backed away, breathing like a hunted animal. A window was behind him. The door to the hall was across the room, hidden by the stout figure of the advancing man…

//Taichi… Where's Taichi…// A small panic seized his brain.

"Say it and I won't ask you anything else.. If you officially admit the fact of the rape by Hakada Ren, he would face the court."

"I wasn't…" Yamato shook his head. The door… //Taichi…//

"You were, Yamato!"

The blonde licked his dry lips and glanced at the door. //Taichi, help me..// The officer came up to him and Yamato reacted instantly - he darted past him to the door. 

"Wait, you! Stop right there!"

The blonde struggled with the doorhandle, opened it, and ran into the empty hall. The man nimbly followed, shouting for him to stop. Helplessness getting a sickening grip on his heart, Yamato ran as fast as he could down the hall that was distressingly empty. 

"Taichi!" 

"Stop!! Say that damned name! It was Ren, wasn't it?!" 

Was he getting closer? Yamato threw a look over his shoulder. He bumped painfully into somebody and that somebody grabbed his shoulders and forcefully held him in place. 

"Hey, Yamato!" said the familiar voice. After a brief moment of complete panic, Yamato looked up and recognized Akiji. The officer halted momentarily.

"Ogata," he said tiredly.

"If it isn't officer Tanaka," murmured Akiji far too pleasantly. "Hunting Ren-san again?"

"YAMATO!!" 

Taichi appeared swiftly round the corner and limping ran up to his friend. Yamato grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Tai.."

"I need that blonde boy. Let him go, Ogata."

Akiji pressed Yamato to his chest with his hand. "Yamato needs rest."

"After what your maniac of a yakuza did to him?" the officer snorted. Taichi scowled at him. It was the same policeman that was bugging him and his parents in the morning. And now he was hurting his Yamato!

Taichi felt Akiji tug on his shirt as the young man started to lead them away. "Let's get out. He's mad," he said cheerfully to the boys. The policeman became red in the face.

"Your young yakuza will end up in jail!" he shouted to his back.

In the reception room Akiji sat Yamato and Taichi in the chair. Two nurses passed them frowning down on the accurate bandages on Taichi's forearms. 

"What did you tell him?" 

Taichi looked over at Yamato, who was still in shock, and decided to answer for both of them.

"Nothing."

"Good."

"What are you doing here, Akiji-san?" the brunette asked.

"I've come to check on Ren."

Yamato started hauntingly at the name. 

"Ren?" Taichi growled. "Where is he?!"

"He's here. Intensive Care Unit. He is in coma."

Yamato gasped painfully. "What?!"

"Overdose of heroin."

The boys froze.

Akiji had been kneeling before them, now he stood up and shook his head sadly. "We nearly lost him… I didn't even _know_ he had heroin on him! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch who sold him that fucking _shit_! Hell, when I saw him I thought he was dead…"

Taichi looked over at Yamato and there was horror in his eyes. "Ren's.. a junkie?!" he said with difficulty. 

A nurse came up and said something to Akiji.

"Come on, I've been cleared. Let's go," the young man said.

"Where?"

"To see Ren."

Taichi shook his head determined to stay in the hall, but Yamato pulled him up. 

"What are you doing, Yama?" 

"I don't know."

Akiji led them quickly through the labyrinth of passages. The brunette was glaring at his blonde, failing to understand why he wanted to see the man who did.. this to him. 

"How did it happen?" Yamato asked emotionlessly. The details didn't interest him, obviously, he disliked the man, but he wanted to know if Ren tried the drug because of him. He didn't want him to die, but not because he was forgiving. Taichi could understand this; if Ren died Yamato would never forget him, and that would be unbearable… He squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

"He was in his room, locked the door. We thought he was asleep - he had some alcohol after Gozoku brought him back… Gozoku was worried, he told me he could smell heroin, and we broke in…" Akiji took a deep breath. "There was nothing we could do. It was narcotic shock and then he stopped breathing… I tried to revive him, but he was already in coma." He shook his head and stopped before a door that was guarded by a yakuza. "And I think," he added, "I think he did this on purpose…"

"Ogata!" 

A doctor with a funny beard hurried to them. 

"Kuwashima!" Akiji turned to him. "It's been ages, man! You're a doctor now?"

"Nope, not yet. I wasn't the brightest student as you know."

"You heard about Hakada?"

"Yep, his father is coming here."

Akiji cringed.

"Is Sei there?"

"Sure, but he wouldn't let anyone in."

The doctor glanced pointedly at the two boys. 

"I won't go in!" Yamato panicked and grabbed Taichi's elbow. The door opened. Gozoku appeared in the doorway. Taichi looked at him and the young yakuza stared back..

"You!" Gozoku started towards him, his hand diving beneath his jacket. 

"SEI!" Akiji and another yakuza threw him back at once. 

"Are you crazy, Sei? There is pol…"

"I'd like very much to see what happens next," interrupted a smug voice down the hall and smirking officer Tanaka walked up to them. "By the way, Ogata, you would know that Japanese laws don't approve of storing drugs? And I heard, it was heroin, huh?"

"Get out," Gozoku growled. 

"Wonder, you're still alive. I was hoping I would be fishing for parts of you in the gutter this morning, just after I heard you failed your job…"

"Sei!" Akiji pushed the young man into the ward and gestured Taichi and Yamato to follow immediately. Their only choice was to stay outside with a crazed policeman who would question them, and so they retreated into the ward. 

"He's right, I failed, Akiji!" the young man grabbed his head and walked up to the bed that contained something that was covered with wires and tubes. "I don't deserve to live. If Ren dies, I'll die too."

"Cut the crap, Sei. You will stay with him."

"Ren is DYING now, okay?! And if he won't die, he can be paralyzed all his life, or will be blind, or deaf!…"

"Stop being pathetic. He'll be fine." Akiji went to the bed to check the half-visible figure of the unconscious boy under the covers. "He'll be fine…" he repeated dully.

"He was never fine. I couldn't make him fine!"

He needs you."

"He needed HIM!" The man turned and furiously pointed to Yamato. 

"Leave the boy alone." Akiji put his hand on Yamato's shoulder. "I'll go get them out before Ren's father sees him…"

At this the door opened and a stout big man dressed in a white suit, strode in. He was accompanied by a group of serious-looking men in shirts and jackets. They lined around the room at once and stood still. Taichi unconsciously pulled Yamato closer.

"Hakada-san," Akiji and Gozoku bowed. Akiji cast a worried glance at the two boys by the window. Gozoku bowed lifelessly.

"You're still alive?!" boomed the man and pointed at the bowed yakuza. "After what you did to my son?!"

Gozoku didn't straighten his shoulders. He looked like he had been waiting for this, and he didn't hope to escape his punishment.

Akiji nervously stepped out. "Hakada-san," he said. "I told him to keep his life - for Ren."

"Get out of my way!" The man came up to the bed and looked down at the pale form under the blanket. Taichi didn't like the man at all. Now he understood why - he looked a lot like Ren. As he was staring down at his son, his face was unreadable. After a few moments of complete silence he turned sharply to the two boys.

"Who are they?!" His voice was intimidating. Akiji opened his mouth but was shoved aside. The man peered closely at Yamato. "That … blonde!"

"Hakada-san!" Akiji said fearfully. He was afraid for the boys now.

"It's you who made my son like this!"

Taichi sprang to stand in front of Yamato, pushing his friend back to the window and warily glancing at all the yakuza.

"Kill them, Gozoku," ordered the man.

Then a voice spoke out in the room.

"It's not my fault, Hakada-san," Yamato raised his face.

"What did you say?"

"You heard him!" Taichi said angrily. He gave a furious touch-me-and-you'll-die glare to all the men in the small room.

"I'm sorry about Ren, I didn't want him to end up like this," Yamato said. His shoulders twitched. "But it's not my fault… I didn't choose to stay with him…"

Taichi gave another death glare and started to pull Yamato who was unpleasantly shaking now, from the ward. The man Hakada watched them go sullenly. A yakuza barred the door and Taichi clenched his fist.

"If you try to do anything funny to Yamato, you all are going down that window," he informed the yakuza darkly. Ren's father smirked.

"You're a cheeky lad but do you think your threats can be taken seriously?"

"I'm a very serious guy, Hakada-san," Taichi said. The man grinned and pulled out a cigarette out of the inner pocket of his white jacket.

"Hakada-san, it isn't allowed to smoke here," Akiji said nervously.

"Shut up."

Yamato took an angry step to the yakuza.

"Are you mad?" he said. "You're going to smoke here while your son can't even breathe by himself?! He's your SON!"

Ren's father frowned and handed the cigarette to Akiji. "You two are nuisance. I heard you used some secret weapons against my men. What were these weapons?"

"These were our friends," Taichi told him and pulled Yamato to the door again. "Let's go, Yama, your father will be worried. Come on, you have to speak to the doctor too."

Yamato was glaring at the man who frowned back.

"Let them go," Hakada said finally. "And the cheeky one with bushy hair, when you get older, consider joining my gang."

Taichi made a serious face and gave it some thought just to show the yakuza that he really considered the generous proposition. "That was very kind of you, but no. I'm going to be a famous soccer player. Thank you very much."

Yamato smiled - for the first time that day, perhaps. The yakuza chuckled. "Good luck then," he said and the boys were out of the gloomy ward that very instant.

The bartender hushed them down the hall. No word was exchanged between the three of them.

***

In the main hall Mrs. Yagami was looking for Taichi to remind him that he had to take some medicine. The brunette said okay and turned to Akiji for explanation.

"Why did you call him Sei?"

"Because Gozoku is not his real name."

"You know Ren's father?"

"Unfortunately," was the curt reply.

"Is Ren a junkie?" Taichi asked. They found a quiet corner and occupied the only couch there. Yamato stared into space. He stayed silent, either thinking about something or simply horrified by what was happening around him and pulling all his defenses around himself again. It would take time to heal. 

"Look, I don't think I have the right to tell you anything…"

"We have the right to know!" the child of Courage said stubbornly.

"Okay." There was a long silence. "You don't know why Ren fell in love with Yamato, right?" Akiji sighed. "He likes blondes."

Taichi snorted. Yamato shivered. "I don't want to be like this. What's wrong with me? What's wrong if I'm a blonde?" he said. His partner drew him closer and kissed his soft hair. 

"You're the best," Taichi murmured. The blonde closed his eyes. He relaxed a bit into his embrace as if the boy beneath him was a pillow.

"He likes blondes. His mother was blonde. She was American," Akiji continued ignoring their reaction. "She lives in Texas with her husband and her second son. That's all I know. Ren never talked about her.

"I saw him first when he was 12. He hardly knew any Japanese. Hakada Yoshiki, Ren's father, didn't have an heir, but he knew that this American woman had his child. Ren was stolen and shipped to Japan, that's when he first met his father. He tried to escape. Twice. 

"Sei... I mean Gozoku, was Ren's teacher and the only friend. He then became his bodyguard because several other powerful clans weren't happy with Hakada's heir. Our club was build as a fortress to keep Ren safe and I was put there to keep away the police. My uncle is the chief of police."

Akiji smirked.

"Yoshiki-sama wasn't happy with Ren either. He wanted a son not some sissy, he said. Then Ren turned out to be gay, and his father was furious. He even threatened to kill his mother, since he blamed it on her.

"I don't know who gave Ren drugs. He smoked marijuana. His father found it out and placed him in a private hospital to cure him, as he said, once and for all. He spent a year there alone, and I think that's where they broke him. Hakada-sama couldn't keep him in Tokyo, he sent him away, to the quiet mansion in the country. That's where Ren met Yamato. 

Taichi looked down at the blonde's pale face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. He must have fallen asleep. Akiji fingered his shirt button.

"There was another blonde. Before Yamato. American, blue eyes, didn't know a word in Japanese - you name it. He was a nice boy but one day he just disappeared. I think his name was Thomas. Ren's father thought he introduced his son to the drugs. He always hated blondes. 

"I'm sorry, Yamato, for getting you involved. We thought that maybe Ren would be happy with you. But it was wrong and it's not getting any better. I don't want you and Taichi to hurt so much and I'm so sorry. I didn't try to protect you and I couldn't protect Ren either. I'm sorry.

"I don't know, maybe it'll be better for Ren to stay in coma. But for Sei… He really loves him."

a/n 

Suggestions? ^_^ I hope this chapter is okay, because I don't know anything about Japanese hospitals. And if you didn't understand some things, ask me. This is a crazy chapter.


	10. chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I have no official right to use Digimon. This is fanfiction. This chapter has humor, happy end, and a bit of angst. I wanted it to be like the first chapter. Summary: Yamato and Taichi are rebuilding their relationship while at hospital with their digimon after the yakuza attack. Ren, who raped Yamato, is in coma because of the drugs. His bodyguard Sei is in love with Ren, and waits for him to wake up. **

I want to thank people that helped me write:  
sukoshi, nEo-cHaN (you're great ^_^), Misty Ishida, Nine (I miss your stories), Carine^^ (^_^), PanDora, Angel Ran, Kat, Debra (thanks!!), P34ch, FireDemon, Dream-chan, Kayla, *i n c o h e r e n t*, i had one... but i forgot (titus_err@hotmail.com), Kyouryoku85, yamatoforever (I'm soo impressed by your reviews, they helped me write the story, I don't know how to thank you!), Tuskafel, Kioko Mitsu, Akemi, Mitsu (where are you?!!!), KellyQ, Dea Draconis, Ice Puppet, Dark_Fox, Aeris Tsukiyono, Ginzai (I hope you got my letter..), Angel Chick - thank you for staying with me and for inspiration for the fic! Everyone who reads, I love you all! 

Ginzai pointed it out to me so I say that I haven't read Yasha and the names Sei and Ren were picked by me according to their kanji meanings: Ren means 'love' and Sei means 'world'. I think Akiji means 'the second of autumn' and Teishiro - I don't really remember.. ^^

yamatoforever - I was just about to send you a letter. Sorry!!! I will! BTW, I can't stop watching X, that's why my digimon fanfiction and everything else suffer! Oh, Subaru! Seishiro ..*It's love*

- What's Wrong With Being a Blonde -

Chapter 10  
by Wormmonsoul

"Hey! Yamato!" Taichi sprang up to the hospital bed and patted the blanket. A growl signified that Yamato heard him. "Wake up, sun is shining!" he threw the curtains apart and Tsunomon squinting peered from under the blanket covering Yamato's feet.

"Taichi..." the digimon groaned and dove under the blanket again. The trouble was in the past and Taichi obviously returned to his obnoxious self.

"Come on, come on, come on!!" 

Taichi plopped down on the bed and Yamato quickly scooted away from him unless the brunette was going to tickle him fiercely.

"Alright, alright," he yawned. "I just didn't have much sleep..."

"Were you and Tsunomon talking again all night?"

"Yeah."

Taichi propped his chin on his fist and stared at the clock when Yamato went to the bathroom to get dressed. He sometimes wondered what the Child of Friendship and his digimon found so interesting to talk about. Anyway, it helped Yamato to return to normal and even doctors didn't mind the digimon (although they were sure he was a talking toy). Taichi sighed. The Gate to the Digital World was due to open in two days, according to Koushiro's report and their digimon were going away. The digimon weren't supposed to appear in the Real World, still if their Children were in danger the Gate would open for them. That was why Greymon came and saved Taichi from yakuza and later Garurumon appeared to save Yamato from Ren.

Yamato emerged from the bathroom and picked Tsunomon up. 

"Breakfast?" the digimon and Taichi asked hopefully. 

"Hikari made sashimi all by herself," the brunet added. "She learns to cook and wants us to try her dishes."

Yamato gave a weak smile but decided to risk it anyway. 

"I miss my kitchen," he said wistfully. "I wish I could go home already... And we're going to be soo behind when we go back to school."

Taichi nodded and pulled him out of the door and into the hall.

"You didn't forget, did you, Yamato?" Tsunomon said.

"Forget what?" the dark-eyed boy quickly asked.

"He promised to do it today."

"I'll tell you later, Tai," the blonde frowned. Ahead of them, in the main hall, they caught sight of Akiji; he was often seen in the hospital ever since he and Sei brought Ren here. The yakuza boy was still in coma, and it had already been three weeks, with no improvement. Yamato raised his hand in greeting and Akiji nodded to him. 

***

After they had breakfast Taichi was going to see the doctor. His pulse and ribs were checked upon and finally the doctor declared that Taichi could go home in a week. The dark-haired boy sprinted away to tell the news to Yamato. Only he couldn't find him anywhere. 

"Hey, Taichi, what are you running in circles for?" a familiar voice called him, and Taichi turned to find grinning Akiji behind him. "Lost anyone?"

"Have you seen Yamato?" 

Akiji motioned him to follow. "I've seen him, right."

He led him to Ren's ward. When Taichi entered cautiously, he saw Sei staring out of the window with hopeless eyes, and Yamato by Ren's bed. He could see the yakuza's pale face in detail and its lifeless features were scary. Yamato wasn't very much comfortable with staying near Ren either. Taichi threw his arms around his blonde and he accepted gratefully.

"What are you doing, Yamato?" he whispered. 

"Remember what Tsunomon said in the morning... He made me promise that I should go and see Ren..."

"Yamato, you're shaking..."

The blonde didn't seem to hear a word Taichi was saying, "I know I must forgive him but I can't... I just want to walk away and never see him again. I don't want to understand him. I don't want to forgive, but Tsunomon said…"

"Let's go back."

He pulled the blonde out of the ward and Yamato gave a sigh of relief. Akiji patted his shoulder in reassurance. There was a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips and Taichi wondered what could make the bartender so happy that he tried to hide it.

"You can visit again anytime, Yamato, Taichi," he said.

"It's so difficult... But I will," said the blue-eyed boy. Surprised, Taichi glanced at him. Then he pulled him closer with his arm over his waist.

"Say, Yama-chan, why do you want to see Ren? You've got me worried a bit, you know."

"I want to stop being scared of him."

The brunet was shocked. But then his eyes glowed warm and he threw both his arms around him and tightened his embrace until they stood face to face. The blonde blushed fiercely.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Yama-chan," Taichi announced to the entire hall.

"Taichi!"

***

Two days later, their digimon were ready to leave them. 

"It's time, Yamato," Tsunomon whispered. "I have to go back."

"Tsuno... When am I going to see you again?" 

Yamato didn't show how much distressed he was, but his eyes were full of tears. Tsunomon started to cry. Koromon looked at the orange digimon and sobbed too.

"Don't worry, soon we'll meet and we're going to have a lot of fun," Taichi grinned.

"I'm not worried," the blonde answered stiffly. "Stupid Taichi.."

Yamato kissed his digimon between the eyes. Tsunomon blinked. Taichi's eyes went wide – it was the first time he saw him kissing anybody since coming to hospital. Maybe, Taichi had a chance, as his boyfriend too?

Not long after the digimon said their last goodbye, the Gate to the Digital World opened, and they disappeared in the bright stream of light.

"Well, it looks like Koromon won't try Hikari's fishchips for lunch," Taichi sighed. "I wonder whom we're going to feed them to?"

***

Taichi and Yamato were sitting on the windowsill by the open window and the cool evening wind washed their faces. It was already dark. The starry sky glowed orange, reflecting city lights. The brunet watched the other boy from the corner of his eyes. Would Yamato accept my kiss? he thought and his heart was beating wildly. Taichi moved closer to the blonde. 

"Are you alright, Yamato?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's a bit cold here..." the brunet sighed, "I know you miss Tsunomon. If you don't want to sleep alone, I'll stay with you."

"Oh… Alright."

Taichi touched his hand, "Yamato.."

"What?"

"When we go back to school, what are you going to do? As for me, these crazy doctors told me I can't play soccer for another four months, and I'm sure the coach will kick me out from the team. That would be a shame. But really, I'll tell them to replace me with Daisuke. This kid is damn good..."

Yamato nodded listlessly.

"I'm going to start a rock band," he said. Taichi grinned.

"Really?"

"I always loved music."

The tanned hand slowly gripped the pale one. Taichi moved closer until his breath brushed Yamato's cheek.

"What about us?" he asked quietly. The blonde boy tried to hide a smile but he didn't properly manage it.

"Baka..."

"What?" Taichi asked defensively. Yamato sniggered. Taichi caught his shoulders and slightly shook him, annoyed by his reaction. "What?" he repeated in indignation.

"Baka.. Can't you tell? I want to be with you," Yamato sighed. "But don't rush things, Taichi.."

"Me rush things?" he made big eyes. The two boys sat close to each other on the windowsill. The city before them was beautiful with all lights and soft noise.

"Imagine if our parents saw us like this, sitting by the open window on the third floor," the brunet chuckled. "They would be really freaked out. But we've grown up already, right?"

"Yes, we have."

Taichi studied his face in the dark, then whispered, "How much would I rush things if I kissed you now?" 

"Not much," the blonde whispered back. Taichi moved closer and touched his lips with his. The wind played with their hair and the brunet's hand rose to guard Yamato's face from the long blonde strands that were getting in the way. The kiss ended soon. Yamato slipped from the windowsill and into the room. Taichi followed, immediately drawing him in his arms; he could feel the strong beating of Yamato's heart echoing in his own chest.

"Scared?" Taichi breathed into his neck.

"...No. I'm fine with you."

***

It was the day they were leaving hospital. For the last two days Yamato regularly visited Ren's ward. Sei, the yakuza who was in love with Ren believed that Yamato was a perfect nurse. Taichi had no idea what they were talking about but Akiji reassured him that everything was fine. 

As Yamato was growing stronger Taichi secretly marveled at his cool and mature looks, and, needless to say, he was very aware of interested glances that some girls sent Yamato once in a while. And he couldn't help but feel suspicious of the whole Ren deal.

"So, you're gonna be a rock superstar?" he asked jealously the blonde who helped him to pack.

"Definitely," Yamato struck an impressive pose. "Want my autograph?"

Taichi tackled him onto the bed. 

"List me as your number one fan," he grinned. They stared at each other, as if waiting for something to happen: Taichi started to lean towards his lips but then Yamato uncomfortably pulled himself up and away from the other boy. The brunet frowned. Didn't Yamato want to kiss him? And why not? 

At that moment very rushed and excited Akiji pushed the door open and it banged startlingly loud when it hit the wall. The young man was excited.

"Ren woke up," he said.

"What?!" Taichi sprang up. 

"Is he alright?" Yamato asked anxiously. Taichi's heart sank. He sent him a very jealous look. 

"He's weak, but he's going to be alright," Akiji shook his head. "I can't believe it. Do you want to see him? His father is on his way here… Well?"

"Sure," the blonde said. "Taichi, are you going?"

He turned to the brunet who gloomily picked up a shirt from the bed and stuffed it into his bag. 

"Go ahead," he grumbled darkly. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's got into you, Taichi?"

"Leave me alone!" 

"Is it because of Ren? Are you jealous?" Yamato asked incredulously.

"Why should I be?" Taichi frowned at the bag that wouldn't close, since it was full. "Damn it," he hit his fist on top of it.

"No reason," Yamato shrugged. "But you're jealous."

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Go to hell, Yama!"

The blonde slipped behind Taichi, threw his arms around his waist and placed his chin on his shoulder, making cute eyes at him.

"Hmm… Why Taichi is jealous?…" he murmured in a baby fashion.

The brunet turned his head and fixed him with a furious look. There was not only hurt in it, but a sort of an accusation. Astonished, Yamato drew away. 

"What's wrong, Taichi?"

"You slept with him," the brunet said distinctly. Yamato stared at him, then struck him across the face with all force.

"You MORON!" he shouted and ran away. Akiji shook his head and exited the ward, leaving Taichi with a red print of Yamato's fingers across his cheek, in the middle of the room.

***

Yamato heard the steady beeping of Ren's heart as he stepped into the ward. Sei was impatiently pacing by his bed. Ren was still, eyes closed, finally breathing. When Akiji pushed him towards the bed, Yamato realized he was rooted to the floor. 

"Hello, Ren," he said. 

The young boy opened his eyes and looked at him. 

"I'm glad you're awake," Yamato said. The dark-haired didn't answer for a long time, his eyes were unfocused.

"Hello, Yamato," he breathed finally, then he turned his head to his bodyguard. "Why are you still alive, Sei? I thought father killed you because of me."

The young man stared wildly at him. Nobody knew what to say to that. Akiji was the first to speak.

"Ren, you mustn't talk. You have to rest. Maybe we should come later?"

"Yes. Go away. Not Yamato."

Sei started to protest but Akiji took him by the front of his shirt and dragged him out. The blonde waited until the young men exited the room and sat down on the edge of Ren's bed. The dark-haired boy stretched his thin hand over the blanket and clasped Yamato's wrist. They looked at each other. The yakuza's eyes were dark and haunted. 

"I wanted to ask you something, Ren," Yamato said at last. "Did you try to kill yourself.. because of me?"

The yakuza closed his eyes. "No. I'm tired. What kills me is that I constantly lose those I love. And you're not the first…"

"Your mother?"

"And Sei, and many more.."

"Sei loves you," Yamato shook his head. Ren stared back at him, hopeless.

"You don't know anything about me and Sei. He was my best friend, dammit… I trusted only him. And then he comes to me and says that he wants to fuck me, and what do you think I was supposed to answer him? "Yes, I'll be your sex toy?" I told him to fuck off."

The blonde found himself smirking. "Kinda reminds me how you came out on me, don't you think?" 

The dark-haired yakuza closed his eyes and sank back into his pillow. He was suddenly so motionless that Yamato shook his hand, scared.

"Ren?"

"I've made a lot of mistakes…" he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Taichi helped me to get over the rape." His face flushed red and he set his jaw; he didn't want to talk to Ren about their past. Again, there was a long minute of silence and they could hear Sei talking to someone outside in the hall. The young boy squeezed Yamato's hand,

"Yeah… I'm always hurting people. You should get used to it." Ren smirked. The room was silent but for the beeping of the screens. Then Ren whispered, "I want to make someone happy just like Taichi makes you happy."

"Taichi?" the blonde echoed. He smiled. That Taichi… he said a horrible thing to him. But no matter what, Yamato couldn't imagine his life without him. "Yes, he does."

"Do you want to stay with him, Yamato?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Yamato, surprised, didn't know what to say. The yakuza was giving up on him? He didn't expect him to let go that easy. Ren looked extremely tired, and the blonde cast a worried glance at the door, guessing whether he should call the doctor or not. 

"Ren?"

"Stay with me for a while… till I fall asleep… Please," he said finally. "They must have given me some kind of pills. But first there is something… Tell Sei. I didn't mean to upset him. He stayed with me and I always hurt him… If he tells me again that he loves me, what should I do, Yamato?" Ren sighed.

The blonde leant to him. "Ren, do you love him?" 

"I think… I do."

Yamato watched him fall asleep. He stood up quietly, said goodbye and with a sigh of relief went out. There was Akiji, Sei and Taichi waiting for him in the hall, and Sei was repeatedly smacking Taichi on the head with a fan.

"Stop already!" the brunet exploded.

"Not until you stop being a baka!" Sei grinned. 

"It's not my fault he hit me!"

Smack! The fan landed on Taichi's hair again.

"Akiji!" Taichi wailed. "Make him stop!"

"Hm?" the other man said. "Oi, Yamato-kun! Is Ren-san asleep?"

"Yes."

Taichi straightened his face, pushed himself from the wall and walked up to Yamato.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Yama. I shouldn't say what I've said. I'm an idiot. Are you coming home or not?"

"Course, I'm coming home, you idiot!" the blonde said amiably. "Sei-san, Ren wanted to apologise. He wants you to stay with him. Take care of him." There was a gentle smile on Sei's lips when Yamato finished. 

The blonde turned to the brunet down the hall. "Hey, Idiot, wait for me! We're going home."

"Cut it out!!!"

***

The brunet was whistling something as they filed out of the hospital doors, and slang his bag over his shoulder. Their parents wouldn't come to pick them up, Taichi and Yamato were already in the first year of middle school so they could find their way home by themselves. The boys went along the street to the underground station. 

"So, these yakuza won't bugger you again, Yamato?" the boy asked matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean! No way. I'm free!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I do have a big-headed, nosy, stubborn baka as a boyfriend," the blonde made a face. "Why do these things happen to _me_?!"

Taichi grinned from ear to ear, and ran his hand through his blonde hair. It grew long and it was so beautiful on a sunny day like this. It looked tasty.

"Say what, I'm hungry, Yama." 

"Argh!"

Owari

**a/n   
I'm pondering whether to write an epilogue or not. Epilogue should be TaichixYamato lemon, that's why I'm going to post it on Mediaminer.org. In case I write it. ^___^ Oh, I haven't written anything hot for a while!.. I'll tell you later. Review!**


End file.
